Appartenir
by Helena Granger
Summary: Ginny jamais poderia competir com aquilo. Ginny's POV! Atualizada. Fic HHR.
1. Appartenir

**Disclaimer**: Você sabe, eu sei: Harry Potter não é meu. Tudo é da tia JK.

**N/A:** Bom, tive um plot esses dias enquanto estava relendo algumas partes de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Então, essa fic se encontra no sexto ano deles em Hogwarts e sob o POV's de Ginny Weasley. A Fic é bem curtinha, tem só esse capítulo. Porém, se você aí leu, gostou, odeia a Ginny como eu, então deixa sua review, e sua forcinha para a gente que escreve.

Ela nem sabe disso, mas dedico essa Fic a Vihctória, minha recente conhecida desse fandon maravilhoso. Para tu, mulher! que assim como eu, gosta desse mundo mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

O nome da fic é "Appartenir", é francês e significa pertencer.

_**Appartenir**_

Quando soube que seu irmão Ron Weasley era o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, não acreditou. Ela se surpreendera realmente porque na família como a deles que o dinheiro nunca era muito e sempre haviam bocas demais para alimentar, um grande bruxo como Harry Potter não poderia se interessar por algum deles.

Ela ficara muito vermelha quando começara seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e Harry estava por perto conversando com Ron e Hermione.

O seu primeiro ano fora deveras conturbado e ela ainda se lembra muito envergonhada dos sapos de chocolate que mandara a Harry de natal junto com o poema que falava sobre o verde dos seus olhos. Ela era uma menina e já estava perdidamente apaixonada por Harry. Ela sonhara desde muito cedo em uma vida inteira ao seu lado, como uma boa esposa, cuidando dos seus machucados e lhe dando palavras de conforto quando ele estivesse preocupado a respeito da sua vida de Herói. Ela sonhara muitas vezes com suas mãos entrelaçadas e com ele lhe beijando as bochechas de forma doce. E quando Harry e ela começaram a namorar ela acreditou piamente que todos esses sonhos se tornariam realidade.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Ginny percebia que ele sorria mais desde que começaram a sair juntos, isso é verdade, ele disse que estava apaixonado por ela, trocavam beijos e apesar dela andar pela escola ao seu lado como sua namorada, não era ela quem cuidava dos seus machucados ou lhe aconselhava sobre sua vida de Herói, tampouco era ela quem lhe dava palavras de conforto. Ele sempre parecia mais descontraindo ao seu lado – pensava como forma de se convencer- mais eram as palavras de _outra pessoa _que o confortavam e o deixavam com aquele ar de esperança para o futuro.

Porque as palavras da _outra pessoa_ eram sempre cheias de tanta sabedoria e conhecimento que Ginny via que ele sempre a escutaria e que se assim não fizesse, se sentiria enormemente culpado por ir contra a opinião _dela. _

_Oh sim, dela! _Porque o pior de tudo isso era que a _outra pessoa_ era uma _mulher_!

Ginny forçava-se a pensar que eles eram somente amigos, _somente amigos_ e que amigos estão um nível abaixo de namorados numa escala de prioridade. Mas então, perguntava-se porque ele sempre escolhera sua amiga e não ela para dividir seus medos a respeito do seu fardo de Herói e tantos outros segredos que Ginny pensava que ele tinha.

Fora numa noite amena no salão comunal da Grifinória que Ginny recebeu a resposta de sua pergunta. Harry, Ron e Hermione, estavam lá com seus habituais olhos atentos um no outro e conversando baixinho.

Fazia pouco tempo que Harry e ela estavam namorando e ela os observou antes de se aproximar. Ron estava calado e olhava a conversa um pouco alarmado, Hermione franzia o cenho mais estava muito concentrada no que Harry dizia, ele terminou sua fala e a olhou aguardando sua resposta, ela estava perto da loucura com toda aquela preocupação e quando Rony lhe falou algo, ela levantou a mão pedindo para que esperasse, estava visivelmente muito preocupada a respeito do que Harry lhe falara, assim que ela terminou de falar, Rony murmurou algo e Harry se virou para Hermione novamente para responder, ele estava lhe explicando e tocara no braço dela a fim de enfatizar algo, ela lhe olhou pesarosa e havia um mundo entre os olhares dos dois. E Ginny odiou aquilo.

Ginny se aproximou e ela vira muito bem quando Harry notou sua chegada, ele tentara ser discreto, mas não conseguiu realmente. Ele baixou o tom da voz olhando para os amigos como se dissesse para encerrar a conversa. Nada poderia doer mais que aquilo. O fato deles encerrarem o assunto porque ela havia chegado.

Ginny fingiu não perceber e sorriu para todos, beijou o namorado e começara a falar algo sobre Quadribol de propósito, somente para que Hermione não pudesse participar da conversa.

Hermione sequer notou. Seus olhos fitavam o carpete, Ginny percebeu com asco, e depois de um tempo, com os cabelos sempre volumosos, Hermione se levantou com um suspiro e se despediu de todos. Olhando uma última vez para Harry, lhe sorrindo minimamente enquanto apertava as costas de sua mão. Ele retribuiu o sorriso. E Ginny percebeu que jamais poderia se equiparar à ela. Não com tantos anos de prática de Hermione, não com tantas segredos que eles compartilhavam. Era por isso que Harry a preferia, ela estava lá desde tanto tempo enquanto Ginny havia chegado agora.

Como sempre fazia para não sentir ciúmes, Ginny pensou que os segredos eram dos três, que Rony estava no meio disso. Mas então se perguntou porque Rony não afagava a mão de Harry ou o olhava com a preocupação exacerbada de Hermione, se perguntou se os três tinham a mesma relação, por quê Hermione não se dedicava da mesma maneira a Ron? Porque tudo tinha que ser para Harry? Em meios a esses pensamentos Ginny o beijou. Como se quisesse provar algo para si mesma, e no fim da noite quando pensou no que fez - beijar Harry para tomar sua atenção - se achou patética.

X

No ano anterior, Ginny presenciou centenas de cenas especialmente ridículas entre os dois. Ela cuidava dos seus machucados quando ele voltava das detenções de Umbridge, e Ginny soube por Luna que Cho Chang havia terminado com Harry por causa de Hermione, imagine só, por causa de Hermione!

Ginny pensou que não era tão louca afinal, que outra namorada de Harry já havia se incomodado com o seu relacionamento com Hermione. Mas ao invés disso lhe trazer mais conforto, ficou mais irritada, porque se Ginny estava se incomodando também significava que não era de hoje que Harry preferia Hermione.

Sem conseguir dormir, ela desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e quis lançar maldições ao vento quando viu o que estava acontecendo no salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry e Hermione estavam lá e já era tão tarde que Ron só podia estar dormindo. Eles conversavam tão empolgados que não perceberam que Ginny havia chegado. Tomada de rancor ela se escondera perto de um pilar e olhara para os dois só para ver se estavam de segredos novamente e que segredos eram porque nenhum deles contava nada a ela.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele com as pernas cruzadas enquanto ele estava jogado no sofá da maneira mais confortável possível.

"Não consigo parar de pensar que você vai numa missão juntamente com Dumbledore! Tem certeza que ele não lhe deu pistas de onde iriam?" Hermione falou com seu tom de preocupação.

"Não, Hermione, não me deu. Eu já te disse!" Ele a olhou sem paciência e a viu acrescentar:

"Porque você sabe que eu poderia ir a biblioteca e então procuraria alguma coisa a respeito e você poderia ao menos estar preparado...e" Harry a olhou e riu baixinho.

"O que foi?" Ela lhe perguntou.

"Oh, nada, nada. Mas é que sua resposta para tudo é ir à biblioteca e você precisa ver, Hermione, a cara que você faz quando fala a palavra biblioteca!" Ele disse ainda rindo com a lembrança, ela tentou disfarçar o próprio sorriso e quis parecer que estava ofendida.

"Não vi você reclamando quando minhas idas a biblioteca me fizeram salvar o seu pescoço uma dezena de vezes" Ele riu um pouco mais.

"Oh, não, não! Por favor, continue indo! Vamos precisar bastante do seu conhecimento para derrotar Voldemort!" E então, ele parou de sorrir e Hermione o olhou penalizado.

"Não me olhe assim, Hermione. Eu não sou um doente que você precisa visitar no St Mungus" Ela abriu a boca em tom de choque e falou afobada:

"Não estou o olhando como se fosse doente, Harry! Eu só morro de preocupação com você! Porque acha que fico insistindo em te ajudar a ficar preparado para a sua missão com Dumbledore? Francamente!" Ela amarrou a cara e ele suspirou cansado murmurando um palavrão.

"Eu sei, eu sei, Hermione. Me desculpe. Sinceramente. Você sabe que não gosto quando as pessoas me tratam com pena porque tenho de derrotar Voldemort."

"Mas eu não sou as outras pessoas, Harry! Veja bem, eu sei que você é totalmente capaz e sei que quando chegar a hora, você vai conseguir."

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo mas não conseguiu, e Ginny viu que os olhos de Hermione marejavam com a possibilidade de Harry frente a frente com a morte. Hermione o abraçou, e ele fechou os olhos quando ela encostou a cabeça em seus ombro. Ele pegara sua mão e os dedos dos dois se enroscavam com uma facilidade absurda, como se o hábito os trouxesse cada vez mais para perto. Ginny viu que Harry não sorria abertamente ou estava descontraído, ao contrário, ele parecia muito preocupado mas percebeu que quando ele abriu os olhos, nunca o viu tão destemido. Hermione se desvencilhou dele por um momento e pegara o jornal para que pudessem folhear juntos. Ele passou a mão por cima dela e eles continuaram a conversar comentando as notícias enquanto ele afagava a juba de cabelos de Hermione.

Ginny gostaria de sentir um ódio muito profundo, mas não conseguiu. Fora muito bonito a forma como Hermione falara as coisas certas, como Harry fechou os olhos ao seu toque como riu quando Hermione falava de ir a biblioteca e principalmente, como Harry pareceu invencível ao ouvir as palavras de conforto de sua amiga. Fora exatamente por isso, que Ginny soube que em breve ele terminaria com ela, que por algum motivo nobre e idiota ele diria a Ginny que seria perigoso demais e a deixaria. Porque quando esse momento chegasse, Ginny não poderia ter o efeito de Hermione sobre ele, ela não poderia lhe dizer palavras tão bonitas que se faziam perfeitas junto com a sequência de toques e carinhos que os dois trocavam. Ginny não saberia com tanta maestria o que Harry deveria ouvir e no momento que deveria. Ela não o conhecia da mesma maneira que Hermione, tampouco era tão inteligente como ela ou sequer poderia convencê-lo de ir com ele como Ginny sabia que Hermione faria.

Harry sequer lhe contava segredos! Quiçá a deixaria ir com ele...

Ginny fora para o quarto tentando fazer o mínimo barulho que conseguia e pensou que nem com quinhentos beijos que ela poderia lhe dar, Harry a colocaria no lugar de Hermione.

Ginny não era de fazer cenas, ou chorar, ela sempre se fazia de muito forte porque fora criada com seis irmãos, mas não podia deixar de admitir que o fato de ser a única garota de sua casa a fazia ter tudo o que queria. Sua mãe lhe enchia de elogios sempre que podia e os irmãos mais velhos a mimavam com alguns presentes. Ela sempre teve tudo que quisera. Exceto Harry. Porque mesmo quando o teve ele não era seu por completo. Ron iria namorar Hermione um dia. Mas mesmo ele, não teria Hermione por completo também. E da mesma forma que Ginny percebia como Harry preferia Hermione, sabia que ela o preferia também, e quando chegasse a hora em que Ron a pedisse para escolher (e esse dia chegaria logo, porque ao contrário de si, Ron gostava de fazer cenas), Hermione escolheria Harry. E esse seria o final. Porque o coração deles já haviam determinado. Porque os olhos sempre tão preocupados de Hermione já pré-assinalaram o futuro, porque as mãos deles entrelaçadas urravam a notícia.

Ginny jamais poderia competir com aquilo: _Eles pertenciam um ao outro._

X


	2. Verão de Palavras infinitas

**N/A:** Só alguns esclarecimentos:

Tudo ocorre no Pov's de Ginny.

Essa primeira cena são realmente as palavras que Harry e Gina falaram quando Harry foi terminar o namoro no fim do sexto livro. A única diferença é que é sobre o ponto de vista de Gina e do que ela estava pensando.

Tem um trecho ao longo do capítulo que é realmente um trecho de Relíquias para contextualizar e vocês entrarem no clima. Vai estar em _italico._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**__** Verão de palavras infinitas.**_

— Gina, escute... — Era agora. Ela sabia que seria agora. Só achou que ele teria a decência de não terminar com ela naquele dia triste, mas Harry era teimoso e imediatista e a tristeza da morte de Dumbledore pesava sobre seus ombros. Hermione dissera a ela que Harry costumava tomar decisões rápidas e impulsivas quando ficava triste demais.

As pessoas ao seu redor se levantavam pouco a pouco, e as conversas antes inexistentes começavam a tomar consistência. Harry começara a falar baixo, da forma mais discreta possível, então ele disse:

— Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos.

Quando dito em voz alta, doía mais. Mas ela já sabia. Desde que vira Harry e Hermione juntos falando sobre o futuro. Ela viu que não tinha espaço naquela parte da vida de Harry, _alguém_ tomara o canto dela. E ela odiava isso. Tentou sorrir e disse:

— É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é?  
— Essas últimas semanas com você têm parecido... parecido fazer parte da vida de outra pessoa — Harry tentara explicar, aflito. — Mas não posso... não podemos... Tem coisas que preciso fazer sozinho agora.  
Ginny teve uma vontade absurda de corrigi-lo, dizendo que onde estava a palavra "sozinho", significava ele, Ron e _Hermione_. Que "sozinho" era apenas uma palavra menos forte para não dizer "Sem Ginny". Ela o olhou seca de lágrimas, de palavras, de saber o que fazer, seca de compreensão.

— Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos. Já usou você de isca uma vez, e foi só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá. Ele tentará me atingir através de você.  
— E se eu não me importar? — Ginny se esforçava para conseguir fazê-lo entender que ela não dava a mínima se algo de ruim acontecesse, ela só queria tê-lo, mas isso parecia fora de questão. Ele já era de _outra pessoa_. Ela falou sua frase de forma impulsiva como se estivesse respondendo mal criada a Molly, e ficava se perguntando a todo instante o que Hermione faria naquela situação?

Agora ela deveria tocar na mão de Harry? Deveria dizer que acreditava nele? Ou agora ela deveria chorar em seu pescoço como Hermione fazia? Deveria citar alguém importante que lera nos livros? _Merda. _Ginny não gostava de livros.

— Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse o seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?  
Bom argumento, e ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Então pensou que Harry era alguém bom demais, que suas emoções sempre eram seu ponto fraco. Ele deixava-se levar como um bom herói faria, cheio de compaixão. Uma idéia lhe surgiu. Iria usar Hermione para tocar seu coração. Ginny respirou fundo e olhou para o lago de forma dramática. Ele não notava seu tom de encenação. Nunca notava.  
— Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança... Hermione me disse para tocar a minha vida, talvez sair com outra pessoa, me descontrair um pouco perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais... eu mesma.  
— Menina esperta, essa Hermione — E esse foi seu primeiro comentário sobre todo o seu discurso de amor sem limites à ele. _Hermione _fora seu primeiro comentário. Não fora " Lembro sim Ginny, você não conseguia falar perto de mim", "Gostei muito quando você foi você mesma" "estou apaixonado por você, Ginny"; não fora nada disso, fora somente Hermione. Seu primeiro comentário, seu pensamento involuntário. E durante toda a conversa o mais perto que Harry chegou de sorrir, fora quando disse o nome _dela_.

Ele continuou:

— Eu só queria ter convidado você para sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos talvez...  
— Mas você esteve muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo — Lhe falou, tentando não parecer completamente derrotada como estava. — Bem... não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você

Ginny esperou um beijo, esperou um abraço,esperou que ele notasse que ela havia falado o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem sem receio, esperou um toque em seus cabelos vermelhos e lisos (Muito mais bonitos do que os de Hermione, Harry não via isso?), esperou um adeus, um aceno,um sinal de despedida.

Esperou.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Harry se levantou, e deu as costas a ela. As costas e não a mão, e não os lábios e não as palavras e não o coração. As costas.

Ele inspirou o ar que rodeava o castelo, e seguiu caminhando com uma de suas mãos no bolso, seus cabelos apontados em todas as direções. Ginny viu bem que o primeiro lugar que ele olhou quando Ginny terminara de falar, fora onde Rony e Hermione estavam. Rony a abraçava e Harry se foi. Ficando longe de todos.

Ginny viu o próprio ministro da magia falar com Harry. Ele o fitou com seus olhos verdes esmeraldas e disse algo de forma severa. Ainda sem olhar pra trás. Sem se despedir.

Ginny também viu quando Hermione que antes chorava abraçada a Rony seguiu Harry com os olhos, se certificando de onde ele ia. Ginny viu que fora Hermione quem se soltou do abraço de Rony primeiro, que sem dizer uma palavra começou a seguir Harry e só depois Rony começou a seguir. Ela vira a forma como uma apreensão tomara todo o corpo de sua amiga e ela passara pelo ministro sem olhar duas vezes, somente seguindo Harry.

Os dois alcançaram Harry e Rony falou algo que fez ambos rirem. Ginny jamais faria parte daquilo.

Ela previra tudo. Desde o dia que vira Harry e Hermione conversando com aqueles olhares conectados e bonitos. Desde que vira Hermione assumindo um papel que _seria seu_.

Quão doloroso isso pode ser?

Seu lugar na vida de quem você ama ser apenas de acessório? Um brinquedo que se coloca em uma instante para se divertir e rir por alguns momentos?

Era Hermione quem o aconselhava, era Hermione a quem ele buscava ajuda, era Hermione que nunca havia desacreditado nele, era Hermione que esteve sempre lá. Era Hermione que segurava sua mão firme e sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Somente ela.

E Ginny pensou que isso jamais poderia ser _perdoado_.

Mas ter alguém como Harry Potter ao seu lado, era muito melhor. Valeria a dor. Ginny gostaria de mais prestígio, mais atenção para si. Sempre adorava tanto quando sua família inteira olhava para ela e dizia "Olhem como Ginny está bonita esta noite", ou quando alguém a elogiava por sua bravura. Elogios e aceitação. Qualquer um teria isso se fosse namorada de Harry Potter.

E ele era tão bom no final das contas. Tão gentil. Tão humilde e bonito com aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos preto muito escuros.

Ela amava tanto isso, o problema, era que ela não estava só. Hermione também amava.

Mas Ginny esperava com todas as suas forças que Hermione não percebesse isso a tempo. Que continuasse a fingir que não havia nada demais entra ela e Harry. Que ele também não se desse conta da exclusividade de tantos sentimentos e ações que Hermione guardava só pra ele, porque ela jamais se dedicava a qualquer um como se dedicava à ele.

X

Era verão. Verão de um azul forte no céu, e poucas nuvens. Apesar de saber que quando se morava na Inglaterra dia sim dia não as chuvas apareceriam. Grudentas e refrescantes, para acabar com todo o calor que o verão proporcionava.

Ginny gostava especialmente quando acompanhado das chuvas do final de Julho, Harry chegava com seu malão e sua coruja. Harry nunca a procurava primeiro, sempre queria saber de Rony ou Hermione, e só depois notava a sua presença.

Agora seria diferente, não seria? Eles tinham namorado.

Ela chorou na sua cama, com um ódio fervente quando tudo se repetiu, quando a atenção dele não fora primeiro pra ela e sim para qualquer outra merda. Sempre um acessório, sempre um acessório.

X

Céus, tinham _namorado. _Só a mínima lembrança daqueles dias em Hogwarts faziam seu peito arder. Sentia tanta saudades dele.

Ginny achou que Harry merecia um presente especial de aniversário de 17 anos, um presente que Hermione não poderia dar. Ginny achou que se fosse sua por inteiro, de mente e corpo, Harry passaria a pertencer à ela. Não que ela fosse virgem, ou qualquer droga desse tipo. Mas deveria ao menos fingir que era, certo? Deixava a ocasião mais especial.

Harry havia chegado fazia alguns dias. Houve tantos problemas na vinda de Harry à T'oca que ele se tornara um pouco mais recluso. Calado e triste.

E era terrível porque Hermione era especialista nesses momentos.

Mas Ginny tinha um trunfo, deu ao seu irmão um livro barato para conquistar garotas e Rony estava seguindo exatamente igual ao que livro recomendava; Sua mãe ajudava bastante também os mantendo separados para que não planejassem a fuga. Eles não retornariam a Hogwarts, essa era a níticia oficial. Ginny, obviamente, seria obrigada a ir.

Quando o dia 31 de Julho chegou, ela o chamou até seu quarto e o beijou de forma ardente, colocando peles e boca, e toques e carícias tudo junto. Para que ela o visse esquentar, como o verão azul sem nuvens.

Harry estava surpreso mas devolveu com uma intensidade sem limites. Ela deixou-se levar e queria que ele jamais esquece das coisas que ela podia fazer e dar, Mas tal qual as chuvas, com seu grude e poder de acabar com o calor. Hermione entrara pela porta. Ela e Rony entraram. E tudo se diluiu, e virou lama e um gosto amargo na boca.

Ginny sentiu uma vergonha absurda e ainda conseguiu ver de relance Rony saindo com as orelhas vermelhas e Harry e Hermione o seguindo. O seguindo, e não ela. Ela poderia sair correndo e chorando em paz, porque nunca a atenção deles se voltaria para ela.

Escanteada, esquecida, e triste.

X

_Gina olhou para o rosto de Harry, respirou profundamente, e disse — Feliz décimo sétimo aniversário._  
_— Sim... Obrigado._  
_Ela estava olhando para ele, ele no entanto, achou difícil olhar de volta para ela; era como fitar uma luz brilhante._  
_— Bela vista. — disse ele fracamente, apontando em direção à janela._  
_Ela ignorou isto. Ele não podia culpá-la._  
_— Eu não consegui pensar em nada para dar a você. — disse ela._  
_— Você não precisa me dar nada._  
_Ela ignorou isto também._  
_— Eu não sei o que poderia ser útil. Nada muito grande, porque você não seria capaz de levar com você._  
_Ele tentou um relance a ela. Ela não estava chorosa; esta era uma das muitas coisas maravilhosas em Gina, ela raramente era chorosa. Ele às vezes pensou que ter seis irmãos deve a ter fortalecido._  
_Ela deu um passo para perto dele._  
_— Então eu pensei, eu gostaria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim, você sabe, se você conhecer alguma Veela quando estiver fazendo o que quer que vá fazer._  
_— Acho que oportunidades de namoro serão bem pequenas, para ser honesto._  
_— Aí está o raio de luz que eu estava procurando — ela sussurrou, e então ela estava beijando-o como se nunca havia beijado-o antes, e Harry a beijava de volta, e isso era maravilhoso, incrivelmente melhor que uísque de fogo; ela era a única coisa verdadeira no mundo, Gina, o toque dela, uma mão em suas costas e uma em seus longos, suaves e cheirosos cabelos._  
_A porta bateu com estrondo atrás deles e eles se separaram._  
_— Oh, — disse Rony sugestivamente. — Desculpe._  
_— Rony! – Hermione estava bem atrás dele, sem fôlego. Havia um silêncio forçado, então Gina disse com uma vozinha desafinada — Bem, feliz aniversário de qualquer modo, Harry._

_Relíqueas da Morte, Cap. 7. O desejo de Alvo Dumbledore._

X

Ela ficou com medo quando começou a ver a forma como o Lorde das trevas estava se levantando, ela tinha muito medo dele e sabia como poderia ser convincente. Se ele tomasse o poder tudo estaria perdido.

Mas Harry gostava dela, e isso aliviava o seu coração a fazia ter esperanças que ele poderia vencer a guerra, que ficariam juntos, que teriam filhos. Ele a beijara com muita paixão na noite anterior. Ele nunca pareceu sentir paixão por Mione. Apesar de Ginny saber que se isso um dia pudesse acontecer nada poderia fazê-lo esquecer de sua amiga.

O dia do casamento havia chegado, os burburinhos e conversas dos convidados lá fora podiam ser facilmente escutados do quarto em que Ginny estava se arrumando. Era uma festa e tanto e ela amou seu vestido, ela o encurtou levemente para suas pernas aparecerem um pouco mais e se achou deslumbrante. Todos olhariam para ela quando ela entrasse como dama de honra. Harry olharia...

Harry estaria usando uma poção Polissuco e ela sabia como ele era. O ficaria olhando de canto durante todo o casamento. Quem sabe não poderiam ter outras seções de beijos e amassos na festa?

Vítor Krum também estava no casamento e ela invejou Hermione sinceramente mais uma vez, porque enquanto Ginny sempre se esforçava para parecer atraente e bonita, Hermione sempre tivera os melhores partidos. Todos eles a achavam interessante. Com 14 anos ela faturou Vítor Krum, um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo! E o rejeitou claramente com toda a preocupação que tinha sobre Harry estar no Torneio Tribruxo.

Chegara sua hora, ela estava entrando junto de Gabrielle, com um vestido dourado. Ela sorria e queria parecer sexy e atraente. Viu o olhar de Harry sobre si e a voz alta da tia Muriel comentando como seu vestido estava curto.

Então ela viu. Harry direcionava seu olhar somente à ela e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ela sabia que ele estava se lembrando de tudo que haviam vivido. Ginny gostaria de dizer ao mundo que aquele era um dos melhores dias da sua vida, porque tinha o olhar de Harry atento à ela. Porque por um instante ela pensou ser a primeira em sua vida, a _única_.

A cerimônia corria e Harry transitava entre olhar para os próprios pés e a fitar com paixão.

Mas aquele dia, antes glorioso, lhe pregara uma peça terrível. Traiçoeira e perversa que apodrece as pessoas por dentro.

O bruxo que realizava o casamento terminou a cerimônia com uma última frase:

"Eu vos declaro ligados pela vida"

E o olhar de Harry que há instantes era só seu. Tornou-se de Hermione. Fora dela para Hermione, porque Hermione decidiu olhar para ele nesse momento, e Harry esqueceu o casamento e o vestido curto de Ginny. Harry esqueceu a paixão, e se virou para Hermione, porque o olhar dela o havia chamado e ela não podia esperar. Ginny podia. Ginny sempre podia, não era?

"Ligados pela vida."

E seu mundo parou.

Parou.

E Tudo era sua respiração fraca e um céu de um azul forte demais.

E que calor dos diabos era aquele?

Ligados pela vida. Ligados pela vida. Ligados pela vida.

E ficava se repetindo em sua mente aquelas palavras. A torturando, Não haviam sido ditas há segundos atrás? porque o bruxo não parava de dizer? Ele realmente precisava repetir? Oh, ele não estava repetindo? Era tudo sua imaginação. Céus. Era sua imaginação.

Harry e Hermione ainda se olhavam.

Ligados pela vida_. Ligados pela vida_

Qual vida? A deles dois? E ligados como? E por que Harry não olhava para mais ninguém e porque Hemrione sorria como se nada a pudesse fazer mais feliz como aquele momento de palavras tão certas com uma pessoa tão certa para ela?

O que era aquilo na ponta do nariz de Hermione? Eram lágrimas? Ótimo. Lágrimas.

Da felicidade mais genuína que alguém poderia ter. Porque Ginny soube que mesmo que as palavras selassem o casamento de outro casal. Selavam o destino de Harry e Hermione também.

E Não havia Ginny ali, ou Ron, ou sangue Weasley e sardas. Era só Harry e Hermione e o infinito. O infinito que teriam juntos, ligados pela vida.

* * *

**N/A: **

Adorei fazer o capítulo porque tem muitas visões de cenas Canons. Adoro fazer isso, pegar uma cena Canon e colocar no pov's de outro personagem. Principalmente de Ginny que sim, é escanteada. Nunca teve muita influência na vida de Harry.

Adorei escrever a primeira cena, a do término. Porque tenho uma impressão que esse seria o sentimento que Ginny teve. De ser deixada pra trás, sempre impedida de ir junto.

e sabe de uma coisa? Convenhamos, se Harry gostasse mesmo dela teria deixado ela participar mais da vida dele. ponto.

Ah, tia Muriel gritando que o vestido de Gina tava curto demais está no livro. Maior bitch. kkk

Sim, e sobre Gina, pra mim ela é assim. Manipuladora, chateada porque sempre é um acessório na vida de Harry. Porque nunca as atenções vão pra ela. Mimada e fútil.

AMO essa cena de "lugados pela vida". E sabe, vem muito mais no próximo capítulo de Harry e Hermione! então Reviews galera! isso fortalece a gente de maneira absurda. Então, se você não tem login e quer comentar, comenta como convidado, mas comenta porque isso nos incentiva assustadoramente! serioo! kk Review, Review!

**Victória**: A fic é pra tu sim, e que bom que gostou. 3 Obrigada pelo apoio e pela review e por ser essa pessoa fofa de linda. kkk E sim, somos haters de Ginny.

**JayMJane:** Obrigada pela review e por tua causa resolvi continuar com a fic. Sobre o parágrafo, ela gina mesmo. É que gina tava se achando louca por ficar imaginando coisas entre HHR, mas aí ela viu que nao era tão louca porque Cho tb tinha achado que tinha algo entre os dois. Desculpa a ambiguidade, sem beta é uma coisa dificil. kkk Sobre Gina. Ela é supervalorizada nas entrevistas com JK. Nos livros, Jk deixou tantos furos. Ela parece ser sempre secundária e não a futura ESPOSA de Harry.

**Larissa. Mi.:** Obrigada de verdade pelo carinho e por ter lido as outras fics tb! Acabei de atualizar obliviate e fico só pensando nos próximos capítulos! kkk Fico feliz que tenha gostado e é ótimo saber que mais pessoas estão aqui conosco. Dando força.


	3. Meant to be

**N/A: ** Em itálico está um trecho real de relíqueas da Morte.

A história se passa pouco tempo depois da batalha final, estou querendo fazer mais um capítulo com Harry e Hermione e no ponto de vista deles; mas não sei ainda, e sim, dependerá das reviews kkkkk.

É isso, boa leitura.

* * *

**Cap. 3: Meant to be**

_Destinado a ser_

X

_"Agora ele poderia se mover no Salão sem interferências. Ele localizou Gina duas mesas a diante; ela estava sentada com a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe: Eles teriam tempo para conversar depois, hora e dias e talvez anos para poder conversar. Ele viu Neville, a espada de Gryffindor estava ao lado do seu prato enquanto ele comia, cercado por um grupo de fervorosos admiradores. Enquanto ele andava ao longo do corredor entre as mesas, ele identificou os três Malfoys, abraçados juntos e amedrontados como se eles não devessem estar ali, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. Em qualquer lugar que ele olhasse ele viu famílias reunidas, e finalmente, ele viu duas pessoas cuja companhia ele desejava mais que tudo._  
_— Sou eu — ele murmurou, encurvando-se entre eles. — Vocês querem vir comigo? −_  
_Eles se levantaram imediatamente, e juntos, ele, Rony e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal. " Relíquias da Morte cap. 36, Falha no plano._

_X_

Ela estava em um estado de destruição completa e percebeu ao seu redor que todos estavam assim. Mas Harry havia derrotado Voldemort fazia poucos minutos e a euforia ainda enchia o peito de todos. Ela pensou que Harry correria ao seu alcance e a beijaria na frente de todos, comemorando a vitória em êxtase, mas não o fez. Depois que todos o abraçaram ele foi direto à Rony e Hermione e pode jurar que quando estava encostada no ombro de sua mãe após a batalha ela vira Ron e Hermione, de canto, conversando com alguém que era invisível.

Ela jamais seria sua primeira escolha.

X

Um anel. Um casamento. Harry a pediu pouco tempo depois que Ron pediu Hermione em casamento. Estavam todos noivos.

E isso a deveria deixar segura de si, era ela que tinha um anel no dedo no final das contas, não é mesmo? Não precisava mais ter ciúmes. Mas tinha.

E aquilo a corroía dia após dia, o que antes começara com a observação de pequenas cenas entre Harry e Hermione, agora se tornara muito pior, ao menor sinal entre os dois de fala, de sorriso, Ginny sentia seu sangue ferver, sentia a fúria lhe tomando.

E eles se falavam muito, sorriam muito, e Ginny pensava que não poderia ser saudável toda aquela merda de relação que eles tinham.

Eles não se beijavam ou traíam Ginny descaradamente, eles eram só amigos, mas amigos já era algo intolerável. Porque não eram só amigos, eram melhores amigos. O que indicava que Ginny não era a melhor. Ela precisava ser a melhor. Era dez vezes melhor que Hermione; mais bonita, mais engraçada, mas descontraída, e poderia ser qualquer coisa. Poderia mudar por Harry, a qualquer segundo. Ser o que ele quiser. Mas Ginny não sabia o que ele queria que ela se tornasse porque agora ele estava mais distante, mais triste, como se assombrado por algo.

Harry não voltara o mesmo da guerra. Ele sempre tinha uma expressão vaga e suas emoções se tornaram mais raras. Ela via muito bem isso. Não que ele se esquecesse de ser gentil ou ser bondoso. Era só que as palavras não se faziam tão mais presentes.

Hermione estava tal qual Harry. Ela não conseguira reverter o feitiço da memória dos pais e por vezes parecia um zumbi perdida em suas memórias naquilo que um dia fora realidade.

Ginny via tudo isso e suspirava pesadamente, porque todos de algum modo haviam mudado. A morte de Fred fora a pior coisa que caiu sobre eles. Hermione disse à ela uma vez, que achava que Harry se culpava pela morte do seu irmão, e por isso, evitava tanto as visitas á Toca.

A verdade, é que Ginny mesma estivera arrasada por muitos dias, até que Gui anunciou que Fleur estava grávida. E só a vida era capaz de ofuscar a dor da morte. Por isso, houve alegria ali. E Ginny achou que tudo seria como antes.

Rony voltou a sorrir mais também e o fato dele e de Hermione estarem noivos trazia muito ânimo. Tanto ânimo que até as brigas dos dois voltaram. Como se o selo da normalidade fosse as discussões dos dois.

Ginny achava tão romântico. Eles brigavam porque se amavam, não é? Porque havia tensão demais entre os dois... O quão adorável isso podia ser?

Ela não conseguia entender como Hermione não concordava com ela, porque saía chorando ao fim das brigas.

Que raios de tanta mágoa Hermione tinha, afinal? Rony não era a pessoa mais delicada do mundo, mas Hermione também não gostava de nada que ele fazia... E daí que ele gritava alto demais quando brigavam, que ele a chamava de irritante e "dona da verdade" a plenos pulmões? Hermione era muito afetada, isso sim.

Ninguém se metia nos embates, exceto Harry, que fazia uma cara feia e dizia que os dois deviam calar a boca e parar de brigar. Ele parecia um tio chato que sempre emburrado falava para pararem. Hermione que até então estava muito ofendida com o que Rony dizia, se ofendia com Harry também e saia a passos firmes de perto dos dois. Ou ia chorar em seu quarto. Muitas vezes ficava em silêncio, lendo um livro qualquer e ignorando qualquer palavra dos amigos.

Mas nesse dia em questão, o dia que tudo mudou para Ginny, Hermione não ficara em silêncio, tampouco ignorou os dois, ela fez pior. E até Ginny que como sempre estava de fora se assustou com a reação dela.

No final da guerra, Harry voltara ao Largo Grimaldi e ele, Rony e Hermione partiram para a Austrália para recuperar as memórias dos pais de Hermione. Entraram em contato com os melhores bruxos da Austrália e nada pôde ser feito pelos pais de sua amiga.

Quando voltaram de lá, Hermione ficara um tempo na sua antiga casa trouxa, enquanto Harry se estabelecia no Largo. Como Harry raramente fazia visitas à toca, Ginny que ia visita-lo. E hoje seria uma noite especial, estavam todos os quatro comemorando o noivado no Largo Grimaldi e depois que os amigos se fossem, seria a primeira noite de Ginny com Harry em semanas.

Ela estava muito ansiosa e tudo era motivo de sorrir. Mas então, Rony e Hermione começaram uma de suas brigas, Hermione estava planejando o casamento e precisava que Rony fosse com ela experimentar bolos e escolher onde seria sua nova casa. Rony insistia em morar na T'oca por enquanto e não queria escolher bolos ou qualquer frescura de casamento.

_Você tem que ir comigo, Rony! Para haver um casamento é preciso de DUAS PESSOAS. Ninguém casa consigo mesmo.

_ O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE NÃO ESTOU APOIANDO ESSE CASAMENTO? SE ME LEMBRO BEM, EU QUE TE PEDI EM CASAMENTO...

_ Mas pedir é só o primeiro passo. OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE QUANDO EU DISSE SIM APARECIA MAGICAMENTE UM CASAMENTO PRONTO NO JARDIM DA SUA CASA?

_ POR QUE VOCÊ ODEIA A MINHA CASA? Sempre usa ironias sobre a minha casa, ELA NÃO É BOA O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ? – Nesse ponto Hermione parecia chocada, ela começou tentando balbuciar que ela nunca havia pensando daquela forma quando Harry os interrompeu.

_ Calem a boca vocês dois! Estamos aqui para comemorar...Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, a T'oca é um lugar adorável e..- Mas ele não terminou. Não conseguiu, não foi capaz. Porque nem em cem anos ele esperaria os olhos de Hermione o fitando com tanta decepção. Não era fúria, não era raiva, não era surpresa, não era nada disso. Era decepção. Pura e simplesmente e isso o assombrou. Ginny viu como ele se calou de repente.

Hermione se levantou e falou, sem piedade alguma.

_Eu estou cansada disso, Harry. Cansada. Porque faz mais de oito anos que nos conhecemos e não há uma só vez que você não fique do lado dele. Uma tremenda injustiça quando nós sabemos que eu fui a única que sempre acreditei em você. Não uma das.. A única. E tudo o que você faz é defender seu melhor amigo. Se esquecendo de mim. Como sempre. Pois da próxima vez que o mundo mágico precisar ser salvo, faça tudo sozinho porque eu, eu cansei. Cansei de mentir por você, de salvar a sua vida, de estar ao seu lado, de continuar quando ninguém mais continuou. É pedir demais sentir um pouco de empatia por mim quando está claro que eu estou planejando meu próprio casamento sozinha, e que não quero morar com os pais do meu noivo? Será que depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, só uma vez, UMA VEZ- Nesse ponto ela levantou a voz e soou um pouco esganiçada. Rony olhava com os olhos muito arregalados para ela em tom de verdadeira indignação. Harry estava imóvel. Em choque. E ele não olhava para mais nada a não ser para os olhos de Hermione. Ela continuou – Você pudesse me defender.

_Mas ele não pediu que você ficasse ao lado dele, Hermione - Ginny começou a falar de forma feroz, mas Harry ainda fitando Hermione levantou a mão e fez sinal para que Ginny parasse de falar. Ginny o ignorou por completo e desatou a falar. - _ Você ficou porque quis. Olha só, não venha culpar quem nã...-

_ E-u p-e-d-i que você ficasse quieta, Ginny. P-o-r f-a-v-o-r. Já chega. – Harry lhe interrompeu e sua voz saiu gélida e arrastada como se estivesse se controlando. Hermione rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

_ Hum, Eu vou embora. Tchau para vocês. E quanto a você, Rony, conversamos mais tarde. – ela foi até o corredor pegar seu casaco. Ginny percebeu que Harry, antes em estado de paralisia quando viu Hermione saindo com seus cabelos volumosos, se levantou abruptamente muito apressado.

_ Onde você vai, Harry?- Ginny chamou.- Harry, você não vai atrás dela, não é? Rony resolve as coisas com ela depois.. Harry... É a nossa primeira noite juntos depois de semanas. – Ela já estava em pé segurando o seu braço.

_ Ela precisa de mim, Ginny. Eu, eu...tenho que ir. – Harry disse lhe fitando em pedido de desculpas.

_ Mas Harry, pensei que você estava esperando por hoje tanto quanto eu.

_É, Harry, eu também pensei. – a voz de Rony ecoou pela sala, ele ainda estava sentado. E só quando Harry ouviu a voz do amigo que parou. Como se o som o fizesse lembrar que Rony estava ali também. Ele o olhou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_Não é isso que você acha, Rony. Ela ficou claramente magoada comigo, e.. Eu preciso pedir desculpas.

_ A única coisa que eu acho é que por eu ser o namorado dela, ela está chateada é comigo. E precisa de mim. O namorado dela. Eu disse namorado? Desculpe, Noivo.

Ginny achou aquilo tudo um máximo. Porque finalmente Rony lembrou à Harry a quem Hermione pertencia agora. Ela era de Rony. Ponto.

A porta batera em alto bom som e Ginny viu os olhos de Harry indo direto para o outro cômodo, ansioso como nunca, pela visão de Hermione.

O estômago de Ginny embrulhou porque os olhos ansiosos dele a lembraram de um sentimento esquecido, aprisionado. A lembraram que ela jamais poderia competir com Hermione. A lembraram da força que fazia para não sentir cipumes, para não se sentir esquecida. Então ela se lembrou de tanto tempo atrás na torre da grifinória quando pensou que jamais seria do tipo que faria uma cena. Jamais seria ela que o pediria para escolher. Porque seria desleal. Ginny jamais teria chance.

Rony se levantou do sofá e murmurou que também iria embora.

_Você vai atrás dela? – Harry perguntou e sua voz o denunciava mais do que qualquer coisa. As palavras saíram rápidas e entrelaçadas em um só folego. Rony o olhou com descaso, e franziu a testa.

_ Vou pegar minha capa. E não, claro que não vou atrás dela. – Harry o fuzilou- O quê? Ela passou a vida inteira soltando a língua comigo. Estou acostumado com isso. Depois passa.

_ Rony, é sério que você realmente não vai fazer nada? Onde está o discurso "ela é minha namorada, eu vou atrás, eu conserto tudo?" – Harry disse de forma incrédula.

_ Está bem aqui, consertando as coisas indo pra própria casa, relaxar. Você, devia fazer o mesmo. – e muito vermelho apontou para Ginny enquanto dizia a Harry sobre relaxar. Ginny tentou sorrir. Ainda se sentia nostalgicamente deixada para trás, em segundo plano, esquecida como naquela noite quente quando pressentira que Harry terminaria com ela.

Rony foi para o outro cômodo, e seus passos indo até o armário buscar a capa podiam ser ouvidos.

Harry passou a mãos pelos cabelos, e Ginny tinha certeza que em sua mente tudo que existia era somente Hermione.

Aquilo estava a enchendo. Respirou fundo e o olhou firmemente tentando segurar sua mão.

_Harry, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos tomar um Whisky de fogo e subir para o seu quarto...- Eles ouviram o som da porta batendo significando que Rony também se fora. Harry estava em verdadeiro conflito,mas quando ouviu a palavra "Whisky e quarto", sorriu minimamente e suspirou.

_Desculpe Ginny. Desculpe por estar assim. – Ele começou enquanto Ginny lhe trazia uma garrafa e duas taças. - _Não sei você sabe, mas me preocupo muito com Hermione...- Ginny tentou ignorar o que ele dizia. Ao ouvi-lo pronunciando o nome dela fechou os olhos como forma de se controlar.

_ Sim, claro que se preocupa. Ela é como família para você, não é? Como uma irmã? – Ela o olhou muito cínica, porque tinha falado aquilo para lembra-lo quais sentimentos ele deveria sentir por Hermione e quais ele não devia.

_É, ela é. Digo, é só que aquilo que ela me falou realmente me fez pensar. E droga, ela realmente sempre esteve comigo, Ginny. Até quando Rony não estava. – A testa dele formava uma ruguinha deveras charmosa e seus lábios contraídos em preocupação o fazia ficar extremamente doce. Harry era tão inocente com aqueles sentimentos sempre bons.

_Eu sei, eu sei. Agora, vamos falar de outra coisa, sim?

_Mas Ginny, realmente estou preocupado com..

_Shiiiii, mas não precisa. Tudo o que você precisa é descansar e esquecer Hermione. – Ginny estava se aproximando cada vez mais dele e suas mãos estavam na camisa de Harry em cima do sofá, ele estava cedendo, mas quando a ouviu falar sobre esquecer de Hermione, ele tirou a mão pequena e branca de Ginny de seu peito. E se levantou.

_Não posso. Realmente não posso. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça de não ir atrás dela. Ginny ,desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso ir.- Em um salto Ginny se levantou do sofá e ela estava prestes a jogar maldições ao vento quando alguém falou quase como um sussurro:

_Harry...-

E Ginny odiou o mundo, odiou ser ela mesma, odiou tudo o que sentia por Harry e odiou a forma como ele virou instantaneamente ao ouvir aquela voz que ele reconheceu muito antes de Ginny, porque era óbvio, ele sempre reconhecia.

O inferno não é um lugar em que um cara de chifres te faz queimar, o inferno é o lugar que você queima de ciúmes quando o cara que você ama te troca.

Hermione estava atrás de Harry com os olhos muito vermelhos segurando um cachecol. E ela arregalava os olhos inteiros e marrons, porque nada dela era pela metade. Era sempre tudo. Tudo de sentimento, tudo de raiva, tudo de inteligência. Ela era inteira de si, e quando se é alguém assim as pessoas orbitam ao redor, reconhecem sua inteireza.

Harry reconhecia a inteireza dos olhos de Hermione e por isso esquecia completamente do mundo – de Ginny- quando os olhava. Ele também parecia surpreso, mas correu para amiga como um raio. Ele a segurou pelos braços e era fácil e íntimo como se estar tão perto de alguém fosse natural.

_Você voltou. Eu não queria que você ficasse chateada. Nunca foi minha intenção. Você está com raiva? Droga Hermione, eu não queria que você se sentisse assim. Você sempre foi incrível, sabia? – Ele falou rápido e atropelado.

Ele falou.

Isso já era algo grande demais. Porque o Harry de agora, se possível, pior que o anterior, diminuíra nas palavras, nas demonstrações de afeto. Mas com Hermione ele as lançava e as distribuía como se fosse fácil.

Hermione ficara muito vermelha com as palavras do amigo, mas sorriu e era doce e brilhante porque o sorriso dela se iluminava só porque tinha o olhar dele sobre si, as palavras dele sobre si.

E tão rápido quanto ele disse, Hermione se lançou no pescoço dele como se essa fosse outra prática comum. Não era "como se fosse", era a _porra_ de uma prática comum. Ginny sabia.

Mas Hermione se afastou depressa e Ginny viu como toda a expressão de Harry mudara quando se afastou dela, estava odiando que sua pele não estivesse junto à dela,tinha todo um ar de confusão como se quisesse dizer "por que você se afastou?". Hermione colocara os braços enroscados em seu próprio corpo e falou como se estivesse em um conflito interno.

_Eu quero que você me entenda bem, olhe só, não consigo ficar chateada com você, mas você tem que entender porque eu disse tudo aquilo. Eu...- Antes de terminar sua frase seus olhos encontraram os de Ginny, e Hermione pareceu envergonhada por não notar a presença de sua amiga até então. Harry virou-se para ver o que Hermione estava olhando e percebeu Ginny ali também. Ela mantinha uma expressão impassível. Hermione trtou de emendar sua fala:

_Ah, oi Ginny. Desculpe, eu vim só pegar meu cachecol. Não quero atrapalhar a noite de vocês.

_Mas você não está atrapalhando! – Harry disse muito veloz. Hermione levantou um dos canto da boca em um meio sorriso o fitando, e continuou: _Tenho certeza que podemos conversar depois, vocês dois merecem essa noite. Eu que falei um monte de coisa e así daquele jeito.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas ele parecia esperar que Ginny dissesse "tudo bem, Hermione, fique conosco mais um pouco.". Ginny definitivamente não iria dizer isso. Ela sentou no sofá respirou como se nada a chateasse e disse:

_É, Ok.

_Ok? – Harry falou

_Sim, Ok. Aceitamos as desculpas. E conversamos depois.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Hermione abaixara a cabeça em tom de verdadeira vergonha. E começara a virar para ir embora, mas Harry não permitiu.

_Você não precisa ir. Você nunca havia dito que se sentia daquele jeito. Gostaria de ter defendido você. Você é minha amiga também. – Ele não a tocava, mas se algum dia um olhar pudesse produzir o mesmo efeito de um toque, seria isso que ele estava fazendo. A olhando como se quisesse colocar sua mão sobre os ombros dela como forma de conforto. Sempre em forma de conforto.

Foi porque observou toda aquela cena rídica, a enésima cena ridícula daquele noite, que Gina explodiu.

Explodiu. Simples assim. Sem maiores pensamentos, divagações. Ela só se encheu da merda toda e começara a gritar.

Se encheu quando viu que ele, pela milésima vez ia de encontro à vontade dela por causa de Hermione.

Era o dia oficial de dizer verdades? Então aqueles dois iriam ouvir algumas muito boas.

_Você é ridículo Harry, ridículo! NÃO OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE? Será que não entendeu que eu não quero a presença dela agora?

_ Gina, você..- Ele tentou começar indignado.

_ Eu só pedi uma noite a você, uma noite! E Nem isso você pode me dar se Hermione quiser ou "precisar" de outra coisa! E é, Hemrione, Eu estou expulsando você daqui. Depois vocês conversam, depois vocês transam, depois vocês se olham e se tocam desse jeito terrível.- Gina se virou de Hermione para Harry e jogou as mãos ao ar em descontrole.- NÃO VÊ QUE SOU MELHOR QUE ELA HARRY? QUE VALHO MAIS? QUE SOU MUITO MAIS BRUXA QUE ELA? E não, não estou nem entrando no mérito do sangue sujo dela! – Ela dissera a última frase mais baixo que as demais e um pouco lento indicando sarcasmo.

Hermione olhou para Harry esperando uma reação, esperou que ele fizesse alguma coisa porque era sobre isso que Hermione havia saído a passos firmes à alguns minutos atrás, não era? Porque ele nunca a defendera?

Quando terminou de falar, Gina percebeu que fora um péssimo dia para explodir, que fora um péssimo dia para gritar especificamente com Hermione.

Porque Harry olhou para Ginny como se a tivesse visto pela primeira vez e depois disso, não olhou mais. Antes tivesse ódio, antes gritasse com ela em resposta, ele só se virou para Hermione e disse:

_Vamos embora daqui Hermione, você não precisa ouvir isso. Ninguém precisa. Deixe ela falando sozinha.

O esquecimento era o maior medo de Ginny.

Por isso, desesperou-se, entrou em um pânico maníaco que fazia sua cabeça doer como se um martelo ali estivesse batendo. Ela apertou as unhas nas mãos até o sangue escorrer e em tom de uma loucura aprisionada a muito tempo se dirigiu a Harry novamente:

_Se você sair daqui com ela Harry, N-u-nun-ca mais me procure. Está acabado. Se virar as coisas para mim novamente...- Gina pegou sua varinha que estava em um de seus bolsos e Harry soltou Hermione por um instante, Gina pensara a princípio que ele estava se arrependendo do que estava fazendo, que ele ia dizer alguma coisa à Ginny. Qualquer coisa. Mas tal qual o dia que ele terminara com ela há alguns anos atrás no funeral de Dumbledore, Ele virou as costas e uma sílaba sequer saíra dos seus lábios. Um fonema qualquer de toda a língua. Ele olhou nos olhos de Hermione, ela parecia o censurar.

_Vamos, Mione. Sério, vamos. – E essa foram as últimas palavras que Gina ouviu naquela noite, porque Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e se foi. Tão fácil como fora pra Gina explodir.

Se foi. E ela soube que era para sempre.

E com as unhas ainda com algumas gotas de sangue, colocou-as no rosto e deitou-se no sofá.

Então compreendeu. Achou dentro de si a resposta para tudo: Não era para ser. Nunca fora para ser.

Não era somente que Harry não lhe pertencia, que nunca fora seu, era que simples e puramente não era para o ser.

Desde o princípio, desde que o observava no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts com Rony e Hermione , ela deveria saber que aquilo era muito maior que ela, muito maior que suas forças e que passar aquela vida ordinária de uma Weasley pobre lutando contra isso era inútil e degradante.

Harry a deixou ali sem um pingo de dignidade. É certo que Hermione merecera cada insulto, cada ofensa. Hermione Granger era uma vadia completa! Simplesmente porque o tinha.

E não havia nada que Ginny pudesse fazer. Porque jamais, em nenhum ponto da história torta dela , Harry poderia ser dela.

Simplesmente porque não era pra ser. Nunca fora. Nunca.

E por mais que se sentisse a esmo uma escória, ela percebera que a culpa não era exatamente dele ou de Hermione. Porque tais coisas não tinham raiz ou culpa. Talvez a culpa fosse de sua idade, que era um ano mais nova e não chegou a tempo de interromper o início da amizade deles, talvez aquele Trasgo tivesse muita responsabilidade, ou aquele maldito sapo perdido no trem. O que ela sabia era que se, e somente se, não uma, mas todas as coisas não tivesses acontecido da maneira que aconteceram, Ginny teria chance, Ginny seria a primeira, Ginny seria, Hermione.

Mas não era, e no final, era só isso que importava.

X

* * *

N/A:

Olá leitores divoooos, muito obrigada por cada review, foram completamente lindas e senti de vocês o interesse em comentar em falar qual pontinho mais agradou e etc.

JayMJane: Que bom que tu gostou, e que bom que tu se envolveu na cena do término, eu realmente quero que todo mundo veja o quanto Harry dizia que ligava pra Gina mas nas vias de fato, nas ações dele, não ligava. Não dava a importância devida ao suposto "amor da vida". É o casamento de Fleur sim, e pode ver que tudo está em ordem cronológica, primeiro o término deles no final do sexto ano, depois a cena do aniversário de Harry, e no livro, um dia depois do aniversário dele, é o casamento, inclusive falei que Gabrielle entrou com Gina, falei de casamento, enfim, é o casamento de Gui e Fleur sim. hahaha

Mrs Granger Potter e Vihctória miga diva kkkk: Gentee não tem condições essa Gina! e esses dias eu tava relendo passagens dos livros e pensando na personalidade de Ginny e de repente um pensamento me ocorreu, não é só que ela é muito "perfeitinha", ela simplesmente fica tentando ser perfeitinha, no sentido de se moldar as circunstâncias como se não tivesse personalidade. Sempre achei que ela era manipuladora mas nunca soube dizer porque eu achava isso, agora percebi: é porque ela muda de cara e personalidade sempre que convém! É travessa gemeos Weasley, sentimental, Romântica, depois aventureira, piadista, tímida...Tipo, OI MOÇA, CADÊ TUA PERSONALIDADE?

WeasleyBR: Ri horrores com teu comentário, porque falo mal da Ginny aqui a cada cinco palavras e teu nick é tipo amor eterno aos Weasley. Desculpe por isso, por ser tão chata com os Weasleys, em minha defesa, os gêmeos Weasley passeiam entre meus personagens favoritos! Adorei todos os seus comentários em todas as fics, ameeeeeeeeei tuas reviews em Obliviate, âaawn. E aqui tb. Enfim, obrigada pelo carinho. 3

Ao restante, muito obrigada de verdade, fico super inspirada com as reviews! Um beijo, e até mais.


	4. Escolher

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo tem dois pontos de vista, primeiro de Hermione, depois de Harry, e depois Hermione de novo. Eles estarão indicados no início do Pov's.

Dedico esse capítulo ao meu atual namorado, meu melhor amigo que teve a brilhante ideia de ser meu namorado.

* * *

**Escolher.**

Point of view: Hermione.

Hermione, sem dúvidas, considerava Harry e Rony sua família. Ela lembrou-se então de muitos verões atrás, quando vira o espelho de ojesed em uma sala em Hogwarts no seu primeiro ano. Ela estava absolutamente encantada com os amigos que fizera.

Após perambular solitária pelo castelo tantas vezes, conseguira enfim a companhia de Harry e Ron e quando se viu no espelho, se viu entre os dois sorrindo e todos com segurança e bem sucedidos. Ela os amava mais do que qualquer coisa, porque crescera com eles e os dois estavam tão ligados à sua personalidade que quando estava longe deles imaginava qual seria a reação deles em relação ao que ela presenciava.

Depois da guerra, quando não conseguira recuperar a memória de seus pais, algo nela tornou-se mórbido, em eterna tristeza. Mas Harry e Ron permaneceram, e isso de certa forma fora um alívio.

Ela porém,tinha certeza que era muito nova para perder os pais, lembrou-se então de Harry e pensou em quanto sofrimento ele passara ao longo de toda a vida. De alguma forma, ela sabia que eles tinham ficado mais próximos depois da guerra, como se as marcas de seu passado selassem suas afinidades.

Gina estava muito mais próxima do grupo agora que namorava Harry, e Hermione sempre a teve como uma irmã e uma verdadeira amiga, apesar de visualizar algumas atitudes ferinas por parte de Gina vez por outra.

Hermione evitara pensar muito sobre o porquê de Harry querer namorá-la. Sem dúvidas, Ginny era muito bonita e conseguia ser muito persuasiva algumas vezes.

Mas Hermione não conseguia observar um elo forte entre os dois, o que gerava um distanciamento entre Harry e sua namorada.

Hermione sabia muito bem o que era ser magoada por quem se ama. Passara a vida toda convivendo com Rony lhe ferindo diretamente. E o próprio Harry com seu silêncio lhe deixara algumas marcas.

Ela nunca reclamou, nunca levantou a voz e disse que se sentia um nada quando Harry não lhe defendia de todas as coisas que Ron dizia, quando Harry não se preocupava com o bem-estar dela mais do que com o de qualquer Weasley.

Desde o segundo que se tornaram amigos, Hermione fizera tudo por ele. Ela fugiu, mentiu, e depois se livrou dos seus pais em razão de um bem maior, a segurança de todos, e a segurança dele. Vasculhava a sua mente a finco com o intuito de achar alguém que lhe trouxe mais preocupações que ele, mas não encontrava. A vida sempre fora traiçoeira quando se tratava do seu amigo e no seu coração sempre parecia que estava prestes a perdê-lo para Voldemort.

Mas isso passou não é? Agora todos estavam bem. Ou moderadamente bem, pelo menos.

Ela sempre pensava que não se incomodava com o fato de ter feito tantas coisas por Harry. Só gostaria que às vezes ele a defendesse, que a preferisse deliberadamente, em alto e bom som, não com um mero aceno de cabeça ou pela resignação. Mas em voz alta, porque ela era sua amiga também.

Hermione tinha em mente que mais do que palavras gritadas aos berros– uma especialidade muito típica de Rony Weasley- o silêncio causava mais danos. Mais estragos a sua alma tão maltratada.

O silêncio doía porque ele nunca deixa nada explícito, ao contrário, ele esconde, ele ignora os sentimentos. E o que resta são apenas as possibilidades do que realmente está acontecendo. Porque as verdades não são ditas, então não são conhecidas. O silêncio sempre deixa dúvidas, e ela odiava não ter certeza sobre algo.

Ela estava sem paciência para a resignação e para o silêncio sem defesa naquela noite, por isso quando ela e Rony começaram mais um embate daquele relacionamento que ela sabia, - mesmo que só intimamente- não ser saudável; e ela se vira mais uma vez indefesa e jogada a própria sorte sem a proteção de nenhuma das pessoas que eram a família que lhe restara, ela se encheu.

Quando imaginavaa conversa que teria com Harry sobre isso, esse momento seria em uma tarde amena enquanto tomavam um chá, não em uma noite comemorativa com Rony e Ginny.

Mas eles eram sua família não eram? Ela jamais deveria ter medo de ser ela mesma na frente de sua família. Por isso entendeu que deveria dizer. Que aquele era o momento, se não jamais diria.

As palavras saíram cortantes, e o modo como Harry a olhava, tão atento, tão sensível ás suas palavras, quase a fez parar. Mas ela precisava dizer, precisava tirar aquilo de dentro de si.

Depois que saiu, com uma terrível sensação de decepção na língua, não quis voltar aquela casa nunca mais, também não quis nunca mais olhar para Harry. Então se lembrou de um maldito cachecol que havia deixado na casa dele e que devia alguma satisfação à Gina, a explicando que nada tinha relação com ela.

Ponderou. Deveria mesmo voltar para buscar o cachecol que seus pais lhe deram na última viagem que fizeram?

Droga. Droga. Teria mesmo que voltar.

Teria mesmo que olhar para Harry novamente e ela não conseguia dizer se não queria olhá-lo por raiva ou por vergonha da maneira que tinha saído.

Sentiu os pés girando em um arco de volta à casa que pensou que não voltaria.

"Que patético Hermione, você prometeu não voltar e depois de cinco minutos seu inconsciente te arranja uma desculpa maldita e você gira seus calcanhares voltando direto lá pra dentro, não é?" - pensou amargamente sobre si.

Ela entrou novamente na casa e toda a sua existência jamais estaria preparada para tudo o que ouviu aquela noite.

Como um bálsamo para um coração ferido, ela ouviu Harry conversando em tom de aflição com Ginny _"_Não posso. Realmente não posso. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça de não ir atrás dela. Ginny ,desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso ir"._

E ouvir ele falando dela mesma daquela forma, a fez ficar sem palavras, a fez querer abraça-lo e apertá-lo como quando tinham quinze anos e ela passara as férias inteiras sem poder lhe mandar notícias.

Mas o que mudou todas as coisas fora o que veio a seguir.

A forma com Ginny parecia a beira da insanidade. Lhe insultado e jogando ameaças sem propósitos a Harry.

_Hermione sentiu dó._

Porque não queria que sua amiga pensasse mal dela, não queria a perder. Mas Gina havia sido incisiva e sem razões plausíveis a insultara verdadeiramente.

Como se Hermione passasse a vida a competir com Ginny pela atenção de Harry, coisa que em sã consciência Hermione jamais pensaria em fazer.

Aquilo não era uma competição. Hermione só era amiga de Harry há mais tempo. Era só isso. Não devia haver tantas complicações.

Mas a forma como Ginny tinha tanta certeza que havia algo a mais a assombrou.

Gina insinuara tão firmemente que Hermione e ele gostavam um do outro que todo o mundo de Hermione virara de cabeça para baixo.

Ela gritara coisas como se fosse óbvio, como se um relacionamento – romântico- entre Harry e Hermione fosse _natural e presumível_.

Hermione jamais pensara assim e quando fora acertada pelas palavras de Gina toda sua mente se transformara, admitindo pela primeira vez a possibilidade.

Sua mente se enchera de repente de "e se" "e se"; " E se eu tivesse me apaixonado por Harry?" " e se ficássemos juntos, daríamos certo?" " E se todos pensam assim?" "E se nossa relação é mesmo estranha para melhores amigos?"

Harry a puxou do Largo Grimaldi, segurando sua mão e apesar de ser mais do que comum para ambos se tocarem, ela se sentiu envergonhada e culpada (mas por que?) de sair de mãos dadas com Harry.

Ele a fitou quando fecharam a porta atrás de si e disse "Por favor, precisamos conversar".

Ela olhara nos olhos dele e percebeu como eram claros e bonitos, e se achou ridícula porque o tinha fitado mais de um milhão de vezes desde que se conheceram há tanto tempo atrás, e nunca se deu conta de nada disso.

Nunca se dera conta como algo na expressão dele a fazia querer sorrir, porque ela sentiu-se cuidada e aquecida, como se ele a quisesse proteger de qualquer ferida.

Apesar de tê-la magoado com sua resignação, Hermione sempre percebera que Harry tinha dentro de si a capacidade de ser gentil e cuidadoso, fazendo com que suas mágoas se tornassem amenas. Só nunca se sentiu estranha ao pensar isso. Ao pensar nele de uma maneira tão_...boa._

Ela murmurou um "sim, vamos"; e deixou que ele a guiasse. Os dedos fortes dele entrelaçaram a sua mão mais uma vez, produzindo um arrepio nunca antes sentido, e enquanto estavam aparatando pensou que estava dividida entre a curiosidade de onde ele a levaria e a curiosidade de como sua vida seria daquele dia em diante.

X

Point of view: Harry.

_Não sei se isso está certo, Harry. Você não parece bem.- Ela disse com os olhos preocupados e ele soube que seu bem estar era importante para ela. Tentou sorrir.

_Não consigo esquecer o que você me disse. O que Gina disse também. Parece que sou culpado de muitas coisas.

_Não acho que você tenha culpa pelo que Gina falou, ela estava com ciúmes. Garotas com ciúmes tendem a ser insanas. Lembra dos pássaros que conjurei pra atacar Ron?

A lembrança o fez sentir-se alegre por alguns segundos. Apesar de iminente Guerra, a época lhe parecia gentil e seu verão de 16 anos menos consciente de responsabilidades e menos ferido pela guerra.

_Mas e quanto ao que você disse?- Ela parou de encará-lo e ele pensou que estava muito mais alegre quando os olhos dela estavam sobre si

_O que eu disse é verdade. Bem, pelo menos é como me sinto.

_Você é minha amiga também. Eu deveria ter te defendido. Rony sabe ser muito cruel quando quer. Um idiota, quero dizer. Você não merece isso...

Ao som da última frase ela o encarou muito depressa e parecia surpresa

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela lhe perguntou.

_Não sei...O que você entendeu?

_Você acha que devo terminar com Ron?-

_Eu não posso ser responsável por isso, Mione.- Ela fechou os olhos com força e com uma das mãos cobriu um dos olhos. Ele achou que veria lágrimas, mas era só cansaço.

Eles estavam sentados em um banco qualquer do povoado de Godrics Hollow. Harry considerava a pequena vila uma espécie de santuário e abrigo. Quando precisava pensar, passava horas a fio sentado em frente a lápide dos pais, ou em um banco qualquer perto da colina. Ele nunca levara ninguém lá. Só Hermione na noite que foram atacados por Voldemort. Mas já fazia muito tempo.

Ele sentia que o mês de abril estava em um perfeito intermédio entre a primavera e o verão, e que a noite estaria acolhedora. Mas aquela ainda era a Inglaterra, e seus ventos gélidos e úmidos nunca deixariam de estar presentes. Por isso via o cabelo de Hermione balançar, dançando com o vento.

Eles começaram a realmente conversar alguma coisa há pouco tempo. Depois que Harry a levou para o banco de madeira no alto da colina, ele percebeu que Hermione estava particularmente quieta. E depois de comentarem brevemente como Godrics Hollow era bonita, eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos até Hermione falar aquelas primeiras palavras "Não sei se isso está certo Harry".

Ele também não sabia se estava. A noite toda fora uma insanidade atrás da outra e ele nunca soube lidar muito bem com sentimentos. E tudo pareceu explodir de uma vez. Hermione indicando mágoas sobre ele, Gina encenando uma epopeia de ciúmes...

Sentia a garganta lhe tirando o ar, como se quisesse urrar um grito de angústia a muito reprimido. Reprimido desde a guerra. Desde que tudo virou um inferno e o mundo ficou sob seus ombros.

Mas, dessa vez, além da usual angústia mórbida em seu peito, ele sentia um leve formigar no estômago, daqueles que as pessoas sentem quando sabem que suas vidas estão prestes a mudar para sempre.

Durante todo o tempo que ele e Hermione ficaram em silêncio ele tentou descobrir se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com as palavras ferinas de Ginny sobre um relacionamento entre ele e Hermione.

Não, não podia ser isso que o estava deixando tão nervoso e...triste. Não podia ser aquelas perguntas que giravam em sua cabeça em torno da visão de casal feliz que Ginny apresentou dele e de Hermione.

Merda. Por que a possibilidade dele e de Hermione tendo algo o deixava tão perturbado?

Cho Chang já não insinuara o mesmo? E Rita Skeeter, Krum e até Rony?

Talvez fosse esse o problema. Eram pessoas demais desconfiando da mesma coisa.

Será que nenhum deles entendia que eles eram melhores amigos e ponto? PONTO!

Hermione deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. O cachecol que ela voltara pra pegar lhe cobrindo o pescoço sob os cabelos soltos. Ela tinha um sinal perto do nariz e só o jeito como respirava lhe dava paz.

Ela sempre lhe deu a sensação de segurança só por estar ao lado dele.

Isso é normal, não é?

Não sabia a resposta. Então lembrou-se que quando estava em dúvida sobre algo era ela a quem procurava, por isso decidiu perguntá-la.

_Nossa relação é normal?- Ele não passara nem dois segundos formulando a frase. Ela apenas saiu de sua boca.

Os olhos dela antes fechados, abriram-se em surpresa e ele a viu suspirar sem ter o que dizer. Os lábios suaves e róseos se contraíram e ele soube que ela também tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Que enquanto ele divagava sobre os dois, ela também divagava.

_Tanta gente discorda disso que a gente meio que começa a duvidar também.- Ela tirou o cachecol, impaciente. O pescoço ficara a mostra junto com a gola de sua camisa de algodão.-_Eu gostaria que fosse. Seria tão mais fácil.

_Você gosta de mim?- Ele perguntou. Era acostumado a falar o que pensa perto dela.

_Claro que eu gosto.

_Não desse jeito. De outro jeito...

_Esse é o problema. Não sei se o meu jeito de gostar de você sempre foi o "outro jeito". Parece que todo mundo concorda que sempre foi o "outro jeito"- Ele não conseguiu não sorrir.

_Eu te devo desculpas. Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga.

Ela fez uma careta estranha e mais uma vez suspirou em desistência de qualquer pensamento que estava pensando. Ele estava começando a não gostar dos suspiros.

_No fundo eu sempre soube disso. Talvez eu só quisesse ouvir isso em voz alta...que você me escolhesse em voz alta.

_ Ginny acha que sempre escolho você. – Ela riu.

_Irônico, não?

_Terrivelmente.

_Ron também acha isso.

_Que é irônico?

_Não, que eu sempre escolho você.

Ele sempre se sentiu envergonhado pela forma como Hermione não tinha limites com ele. Ela sempre o abraçava sem pedir, lhe dizia coisas carinhosas, estalava beijos em sua bochecha. Sempre displicentemente, como reflexo do que sentia por ele. Ele sempre se sentiu um pouco envergonhado porque durante toda a sua vida antes de conhecê-la, ninguém o havia tratado assim.

Mas, adorava o fato dela ter sido a primeira. Talvez fosse a hora de dizer isso a ela.

Mas então pensou que talvez isso não fosse normal, _apropriado._

_Harry, ele tem razão. Eu sempre escolho.

Agora era a vez dele de suspirar. Passou a mão nos cabelos tentando se acalmar. Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não podia negar que aquela conversa entre os dois estava mexendo com ele.

_Gina também tem razão.- Ele falou sem muita pressa.

Hermione o estava fitando atentamente, e quando ele terminou de falar, os olhos dela brilhavam de um jeito como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Os lábios formavam um arco alegre. Ele adorou vê-la sorrindo.

Lentamente, a envolveu em um abraço. Sua mão nas fibras do casaco dela enquanto ela encolhia as pernas para perto do corpo. Ele tocou no seu cabelo e depois na maçã do seu rosto, o polegar massageando a bochecha com calma enquanto ela se aproximava mais. Eles se olharam de muito perto. Os narizes respirando quase a mesma respiração.

Ele sentiu o cheiro dela, e a sombra de um sorriso repousou sobre ele com a lembrança das inúmeras vezes que a sentiu de tão perto.

Então, o mundo, o eixo da terra, e as coordenadas de sua localização se encontraram na mais perfeita sintonia, e ele quase ouvia seu próprio coração palpitar com a sensação de que havia encontrado seu lugar no universo. Que finalmente estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

E isso só se dava porque _estava com ela_.

E fora por _isso_ que a beijou.

Encostou seus lábios nos dela, e a ouviu gemer baixinho.

Por um mísero segundo, esperou que os mesmos dedos finos que se agarravam ao seu corpo a segundos atrás, o empurrassem com violência, mas ao contrário, ela o puxou para mais perto e correspondeu o beijo, e enquanto movia seus lábios contra os dele, sorria um pouco nervosa.

As mãos dele que antes repousavam calmamente nas fibras de algodão do casaco de Hermione agora a puxavam pela cintura sem cuidado. Vorazes, as duas línguas se confundiam e se buscavam, ansiosas, ágeis. Feito a urgência de um beijo que esperou quase dez anos para se consumar.

Não havia espaço para calma, seus poros eram só urgência e palpitação. Ela o beijava sem receios enquanto ele mesmo corria as mãos livres pelas costas dela.

Achou que se sentiria podre, que sua língua teria gosto de sujeira e culpa quando suas mãos chegavam a pele macia e quente sob a blusa dela, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão _certo_ em toda a vida.

E tudo o que conseguia sentir era apenas o alívio de finalmente estar _onde deveria estar,_ com _quem deveria estar_.

Eles eram _perfeitos_ juntos.

X

Point of view: Hermione.

Ela poderia continuar ali beijando com urgência os lábios finos de Harry para sempre. A mão dele estava sob sua blusa, e ela tentava reprimir alguns gemidos. Fora quando ele se afastou e a olhou nos olhos que ela se lembrou.

Rony Weasley.

Rony Weasley. Rony Weasley. Rony Weasley.

Merda. Ela ainda tinha um namorado. O namorado que era o melhor amigo daquele que tinha uma das mãos nos seios dela. Merda.

Ela não precisou falar em voz alta. Os olhos de Harry a leram em três milésimos. E ele se afastou, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça.

_Eu sinto muito. – foi o que conseguiu dizer antes de beijar a bochecha dele e sair correndo para qualquer lugar.

Aparatou.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sinto daqui vocês querendo me matar por parar nessa parte. kkkk Desculpem por isso, só me pareceu certo. E sim, eu mais do que qualquer pessoa gostaria de terminar logo Appartenir. Ela foi uma experiência muito boa, de uma fic que deveria ter apenas um capítulo e agora já está no seu quarto! Meus planos é que o quinto seja de fato o último dos últimos.

Ah, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. É o primeiro capítulo em que a fic tem outro ponto de vista que não o da Ginny. Mas pra mim, a ponto de vista dela acabou. sua participação foi mais do que o suficiente. Mas agora era preciso que Harry e Hermione encenassem seu relacionamento por completo.

Espero também que tenham entendido a transformação que houve na mente dos dois. Como as aplavras de Ginny surtiram tanto efeito em Hermione. Como as palavras de Hermione, a melhor amiga de Harry, surtiram efeito nele, o deixando mais sensibilizado pras futuras palavras de Ginny que insinuaram o romance entre os dois.

O que gostei nesse capítulo foi como eu imagino dois melhores amigos que sempre foram melhores amigos e que depois de uma noite a flor da pele, se refugiam um no outro e começam a entender como meio que sempre pertenceram (AHÁ por isso Appartenir, pessoal. kkk) um ao outro. que sempre escolheram um ao outro. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

O próximo capítulo é o final, então espero que seja o melhor. kkk É isso, e reviewwwwwwws please! A fic tem mais de 550 views e só 16 reviews T_T; vamos lá povo. :)

ps. Estou maluca atualizando todas as minhas fics porque estou de férias e pq estou louca pra postar o próximo capítulo de obliviate e acho que preciso esperar mais um pouco. Falar nisso, vão lá, vão dar uma conferida. ;)

Mrs. Granger Potter: Ri muito com seu comentário! kkkkk vamos ver de Rony e Hermione, então né! hahahaha ps. nem coloquei cena com eles, porque esse cap. é meio que um Ode a HHR. ;)

AnnaSWeasley : Mulher, o cap. 3 foi o cap dos barracos mesmo! kkkk Imagina o próximo!

Luana Evans:kkkkkk Também espero que ELES se toquem!

JayMJane : MULHER COMASSIM, morte a Ginevra! Ela nunca vai ter razão pra mim. E Hermione foi super educada em querer sair, em tentar respeitar Ginny, se Harry não queria que ela fosse embora aí... realmente Ginny tem o que se preocupar. Porém nem sei de que ela tá reclamando pq Harry nunca foi mesmo dela. Ela devia parar de insistir. U_U ps. Obrigada por ter gostado! Obrigada por cada review! Confesso que assim que você comentou me deu uma inspiração ENORME pra escrever esse cap. 3 Obg mesmo.

Nicklley: Obrigada pela review! E sim, adoro essas respostas com classe. Muito melhor do que ficar se trocando hahaha

Simne: Gente, A JK forçou demais a personagem pra ficar plausível o relacionamento dela com Harry, mas gente, vamos ser sinceros, Não dá pra competir com os anos de amizade e experiência da Mione, né? Ah, muito obrigada pela Review! De verdade! 3

Obrigada pelo carinho pessoal, são meu combustível!

Ps2: Como disse lá em cima, esse capítulo pertence (Appartenir) ao meu namorado. Que me fez sentir como se tivesse encontrado o meu lugar no mundo quando começamos a namorar e passamos de melhores amigos a amores para a vida toda. Sou toda melosa quanto a isso porque mesmo depois de quase cinco anos juntos não consigo esquecer da sensação de alívio de perceber que sempre pertenci ao meu melhor amigo. 3 3


	5. Cacos de Vidro

N/A: Teremos muitos pontos de vista nesse cap. e Calma, ainda, definitivamente, não é o final.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5- CACOS DE VIDRO.**

**Hermione's Pov.**

Hermione não dormira mais aquele dia. Nem do dia seguinte, e nem no próximo. Sempre com o coração agitado demais para relaxar, sempre com os poros muito inflamados de algo que ela não conseguia denominar.

Seria vergonha? Culpa? Satisfação?

Não conseguia dizer. Pois todas essas emoções se misturavam loucamente em sua mente.

Ela tentou dia após dia fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido, e que não estava estranhamente contente com a lembrança dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus, e de sua mão em seus cabelos.

O fato é que ela sempre adorara os cabelos de Harry Potter. A forma como eram macios e arrepiados, como algumas vezes lhe cobria a testa e outras vezes não. Como era de um preto bonito e como se contrastava com o verde de seus olhos.

Houve um dia durante aquela semana em que ela gastara uma manhã inteira apenas pensando como os cabelos de Harry eram bons de se tocar.

Aquela manhã, entretanto, ela estava concentrada em não esbarrar com Harry no ministério. Se não bastasse ser quarta-feira, o dia em que os dois saíam após o expediente para um café na confeitaria Pumpkin Pie, seria o dia que Harry chegaria da sua missão.

Desde a noite em que tudo mudou, eles não se viram ou se falaram. Harry seguiu para uma missão e voltaria exatamente hoje.

_Hoje._ Ela inspirou profundamente e contou até dez mentalmente. Precisava se acalmar.

Ron não falara com ela também. Estava se fingindo de chateado e esperava que ela fosse pedir desculpas oficiais pelo vexame.

Ela não o fez.

Naquela manhã, ela tentara se vestir da forma como sempre se vestira, tentou sentar em sua mesa no ministério alheia a qualquer coisa que não fosse especificamente trabalho e tentou ler seus pergaminhos como costumara ler toda manhã.

E fora assim que o dia inteiro passou, com sucessivas tentativas de autocontrole e domínio próprio.

Vinte minutos depois que conseguira enfim terminar todas as tarefas do dia, sua secretária batera na porta ansiosa, antes de abri-la em um sorriso de agitação.

Hermione segurou a respiração brevemente. Sabia o que vinha a seguir.

_Senhorita Granger, Harry Potter chegou! Ele está perfeitamente bem, Graças a Merlim! A senhora quer que eu termine algo para a senhora, para que possa ir vê-lo? – sua secretaria que não cabia em si de alegria falou.

_Obrigada Mildret, mas ficarei terminando umas leituras que estão atrasadas. – A secretária franziu o cenho enquanto a olhava em puro choque.

_Receio que tenha mais alguma coisa para me informar? – Hermione perguntara muito educadamente, com um sorriso gentil.

_Não. Por hora é só, Senhorita Granger. – Ela disse enquanto fechava a porta.

Mildret era uma senhora de meia idade que poderia ser irmã de sua mãe. Ela sempre fora muito prestativa, mesmo Hermione alcançando sua promoção a pouco tempo.

Hermione sabia que Mildret estava muito acostumada a rotina de sua chefe. Como Rony Weasley, Gina Weasley e Harry Potter não precisavam ser anunciados para entrar em sua sala, como todas as vezes que Harry chegasse de uma missão, era seu dever informar o mais rápido possível a Hermione para que ela pudesse vê-lo...

Por isso Hermione não se espantara com o choque nos olhos de sua secretária ao perceber que sua chefe não queria ver Harry.

O que era uma grande mentira, no final das contas.

Porque ela queria muito vê-lo, não só porque tinham se beijado, mas porque ele acabara de vir de uma missão.

Quantas vezes ela ficara preocupada com o ofício do amigo? Quantas vezes contava os segundos para que chegasse o dia que ele deveria retornar das missões? E dessa vez, além de ir sem se despedir, ele chegara e ela sequer poderia falar com ele.

Ela se lembrou da conversa que tiveram. De como no fundo, sempre gostara _mais_ dele. Ela sempre soube que suas preocupações tão exacerbadas não eram mero acaso, ela sempre soube, mesmo que só pra ela, que a alegria de vê-lo retornando de suas missões ou depois de sobreviver a alguma batalha em seus anos em Hogwarts não eram comuns.

O coração dela sempre palpitara por ele, ansiava para que estivesse bem. Durante todos os anos desde que se tornaram amigos, o coração dela corria para Harry, e ela dizia muito baixo para si mesma que era porque ela temia por sua vida, quando na verdade era só seu coração dizendo que o escolhera desde sempre.

Ver isso com clareza, só hoje, depois de todas as chances perdidas, depois de tudo ter tomado outro rumo, ( Rumos que envolviam outros corações e outros abraços e outras pessoas) tornava tudo tão dolorido de repente.

E era por isso que ela estava evitando vê-lo, porque doeria demais fita-lo sabendo de forma tão limpa como se sentia de verdade, como as coisas não eram como deveriam ser.

_Ela deveria ser dele._

Procurou sua bolsa com o olhar enquanto colocava a capa. As tarefas haviam sido terminadas, e seu expediente chegava ao fim. E Ela só queria ir para casa.

Quando chegou ao salão principal do ministério, várias pessoas a cumprimentaram comentando o sucesso da missão de Harry.

_Mande os parabéns ao Harry! Soube faz pouco do sucesso de sua missão. Uma jóia, aquele garoto!- Disse uma senhora do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas.

_Hermione...fico feliz que tudo tenha saído perfeitamente no sul da Albânia! Grande Harry Potter, Grande Harry Potter! – Falou um bruxo que Hermione tinha certeza ser um Inominável do Departamento de Mistérios.

_Senhorita Granger, já está partindo? Pensei que não sairia do lado de Harry Potter tão cedo! Soube por Morris da dificuldade da missão. – Disse outro colega, seguido de uma bruxa muito inteligente a quem Hermione admirava profundamente.

_Graças a Merlim ele retornou em paz, não é senhorita Granger?

E os cumprimentos só continuavam. Hermione não fazia ideia da distancia de sua sala para a saída do Ministério da Magia.

_Hermione querida, acabei de vê-lo! Pensei em você quando vi aqueles arranhões em seu rosto! Como é que você sempre diz? "Ele sempre arranja um jeito de estar coberto de sangue".

Aquele fora o estopim! Quando a décima pessoa lhe cumprimentou e disse essas últimas palavras, Hermione pediu uma licença um pouco mal educada e seguiu em direção a saída do ministério a passos firmes.

_O que foi que eu disse? – Hermione ouviu o senhor gorducho do departamento de Aurores reclamar, com sua saída repentina.

Santo Deus, ela teria que ouvir quantas pessoas mais falando de Harry Potter?

Seu estômago embrulhou. Ela mesma se colocara nessa situação ao passar tanto tempo com ele. Todos do ministério sabiam como eram amigos, conheciam suas histórias, como passaram grande parte da guerra fugindo juntos. Merda. _Não tinha como ficar pior._

Ela parou em um solavanco com a visão a sua frente. É _óbvio_ que tinha como ficar pior.

_Oi Rony. – Ela disse enquanto suspirava.

_Vim ver o Harry. Ele chegou, sabia?- Rony disse a olhando chateado. Aparentemente, havia ficado ofendido desde a última briga que tiveram.

_Sabia...- Ela falou enquanto sua mão passava pela testa em cansaço. -_Eu vou para casa, meu dia foi muito estressante.

Ron a olhou enraivecido. Ela havia claramente ignorado sua provocação. Ela definitivamente não estava muito a fim de brigas.

_Pois vá! E espero que faça bom proveito da sua casa confortável...muito diferente da minha pelo que você pensa!- Ela levantou os olhos e quase riu da estupidez do noivo.

_Que seja, Ronald. – Ela passou por ele, sem o olhar uma segunda vez. Não conseguia sentir mais nada. Nem tristeza, nem raiva. Estava tão cansada de tudo.

_E não volte a falar comigo!- o ruivo disse quando ela já havia dado as costas a ele.- Ela continuou a andar enquanto suspirava em cansaço.

_Você acha que é assim? Eu estou com raiva de você , Hermione! Você pensa que é só ir embora e pronto? É assim que você pensa que as coisas vão ser? – o tom dele chamara a atenção de algumas pessoas e só por isso ela parou de andar, ela girou os calcanhares muito devagar e ela se preparou para dizer todas as coisas que estava pensando, cada maldição, cada insulto que sua mente estava maquinando desde que ele começara aquela conversa ridícula, ela iria...

_Por que você está gritando como um idiota?- Ela ouviu a voz de Harry em direção ao amigo. Quando se virou, Harry havia chegado ao lado de Rony que havia mudado para uma cor muito perto do carmim.

_Harry! – Rony exclamou muito mais espantado do que em fúria.

_Vamos lá Rony, admita, você fala bobagens demais! Hermione só quer ir pra casa. Deixe ela em paz.

Os pés dela ficaram parados no chão. Fincados. Ela só conseguia olhar pra Harry, para os cabelos macios, para os olhos verdes, para os arranhões ridículos que ele tinha em seu rosto, para os óculos um pouco tortos no rosto. A visão dela era ele e ele. E ela poderia correr de uma forma patética e se jogar em seus braços.

Ele a havia defendido. Por vontade própria. Deliberadamente.

Estava tão envergonhada e feliz e confusa com tudo aquilo que simplesmente não conseguia se mexer.

Rony a olhou consternado mais uma vez.

_Você sempre estraga tudo. Harry acabou de chegar de uma missão e eu vim vê-lo e você começou com essa droga toda e...

_Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso. – Ela falou em um tom limpo.-_ Com licença.

Ela reunira toda a força que tinha e virara as costas para os dois. Em nenhum segundo Harry a olhou nos olhos. E isso fora devastador.

Para Ron, a culpa era sempre dela. E isso doía também. A fazia se sentir humilhada.

Definitivamente, precisava ir para casa.

XXX

**Harry's Pov.**

Harry Potter estava se sentindo na merda.

Ele demorara malditos sete anos para derrotar o maior Bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Merecia algum descanso, merecia a porra de um descanso para variar.

Mas ao invés disso, todos ao seu redor pareciam exigir mais e mais dele.

Ginny Weasley e sua irritante insistência para noivarem era a maior prova. Era a maior maldita prova.

Não é como se ele a odiasse. É só que depois que os lábios de Hermione Granger encostaram nos seus, tudo virara a grande merda que estava.

Ele estava mais cansado, um pouco introspectivo depois da guerra? Estava.

Mas era apenas a merda de uma defesa para não sentir a dor que a guerra trazia. Fred Weasley morreu diante dos seus olhos enquanto sorria. Lupim deixara seu filho órfão. Isso era uma realidade cruel para se lembrar.

E ninguém gosta de lembrar da dor.

Mas quando tudo estava se estabilizando, quando ele estava quase conseguindo descansar, tudo desmoronou. Desconstruiu-se.

Ele e Hermione se beijaram, de uma forma insanamente maravilhosa. E não apenas isso, a forma como a pele dela era macia, e perfumada, e familiar era tão eletrizante. E como eles simplesmente conversaram sobre sempre terem preferido um ao outro. Tudo parecia ser perfeito de uma forma como nunca fora.

Não é que fora bom como quando tinham 13 anos e ganharam a taça das casas para a Grifinória. Não fora bom como a época antes da guerra começar. Não fora bom como quando ganharam a guerra. Fora bom de uma forma que Harry jamais pensou que poderia viver.

Fora como se ele nunca tivesse estado ruim antes. Como se nunca tivesse se magoado, ou ficado triste.

E isso era tão ridículo. Tão impossível.

Mas fazia o perfeito sentido.

Porque desde sempre fora ela sua fonte de calma, de sanidade, de sabedoria, de conforto. De paz embaraçosa. Sempre fora ela.

E exatamente por causa dela, era que Harry Potter estava na merda.

_Porque ele não a tinha mais._

Viajara no dia seguinte para uma missão e quando voltara, ela ignorou sua chegada. Ignorou sua presença. Sequer falara com ele quando se encontraram no Ministério.

E aquilo doeu. Estragou tudo.

Fez com que ele quase desejasse nunca a ter beijado antes. Mas só quase.

Rony estava a sua espera. E quando os olhos do ruivo caíram sobre si ele quis pedir desculpas em voz alta por estar apaixonado pela noiva de seu melhor amigo.

Não o fez. Porque não fazia ideia do que estava por vir. Harry estava com tanto medo e ansiedade pelo futuro.

Nem em cem anos gostaria de perder a amizade de Rony, o apreço da família Weasley. Mas ele se sentia menos Grifinório por se sentir assim, por pensar primeiro no que as pessoas pensariam do que no que ele realmente gostaria de fazer. E o que ele realmente gostaria de fazer era tê-la como sua novamente.

Mas então sentia-se menos Grifinório ainda quando pensava em tê-la como sua de uma forma tão íntima. Sentia-se um covarde, um traidor.

Rony sorriu pra ele depois de comentar que aqueles arranhões em seu rosto só o deixava mais feio do que já era.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

Eles foram beber para comemorar e Rony não falou de Hermione uma só vez. Os dois marcharam para suas casas perto das dez. Rony estava perto de ficar bêbado e começara a contar piadas idiotas.

Ele despediu-se com um aceno de seu amigo e aparatou em frente ao Largo Grimaldi.

E quando chegara lá, Harry Potter se afundou ainda mais em seus pensamentos, em sua angústia. E desejou mais do que nunca ter o conforto do abraço de Hermione sobre si.

X

**Hermione's Pov.**

Depois da chegada de Harry, passaram-se duas semanas.

Duas malditas semanas. E ela já não conseguia mais pensar direito.

Nunca passara tanto tempo sem falar com ele. Nunca.

Saiu do Ministério às pressas aparatando em seguida no jardim da própria casa. Estava exausta.

O som das suas botas ecoando pelo chão de madeira ecoava na sala vazia.

Ela só queria deitar na sua banheira e tentar esquecer cada detalhe dos olhos de Harry que passara o dia inteiro pensando.

_Hermione.- O som daquela voz quase a fez tropeçar.

Mas que droga. Ela deveria colocar feitiços de proteção na sua casa.

_Oi Rony.- Ela disse enquanto tirava o cachecol. Ele estava sentado em seu sofá muito mal humorado, como se tivesse 14 anos outra vez. Ela não estava com paciência para um garoto de 22 anos que agia como se tivesse 14.

_Eu preciso falar com você.

_Pode falar, Ronald.

_Eu não quero que seja mais minha noiva.- Ela parou o que estava fazendo por um instante. Suas mãos ainda tremeram. Sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

_É isso mesmo que você quer?

_Hermione, pare de agir assim! Tão seca, tão indiferente. Tão inútil!

_Você odiava quando eu chorava, agora não estou mais chorando e você odeia também? Qual o seu problema Rony?

_O meu problema? O MEU PROBLEMA? O meu problema é que eu não passei pelo que eu passei para ter uma noiva que NÃO LIGA PRA MIM! Hermione, eu sou uma pessoa de sucesso! Somos Heróis, RECOCHECIDOS! E depois de toda essa merda que passamos eu ainda preciso ficar aqui recebendo a merda de suas chateações! Droga Hermione! Você poderia tentar me entender...

_Mas eu tento! Não aja como se eu não fizesse nada por nós dois...É só que...

_É só que eu cansei. – Ele disse enquanto ficava de pé. _Isso não vai dar certo entre nós. Faz um mês que não nos falamos direito Hermione, e você não faz nada! NADA.

_Você quer que eu fique lhe babando ? Indo até sua casa com sapos de chocolates e lágrimas nos olhos? Ou você quer que eu lhe sirva leite e biscoitos por ser o maior Herói de todos os tempos?!- Ele a olhou incrédulo.

_Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de reconhecimento.

_Francamente Rony! será que você nunca entendeu que eu não ligo para títulos? Que se você fosse o mesmo idiota de dez anos atrás eu estaria apaixonada por você? Mas além do idiota que SIM, era muito difícil de amar, agora você é prepotente, egoísta, que me quer como uma fã ridícula. E Ronald, eu não sou essa pessoa! E eu não consigo amar quem acha que devo ser essa pessoa.

_AGORA VOCÊ FINALMENTE ADIMITIU? NÃO CONSEGUE ME AMAR! ESSE É O MALDITO PROBLEMA! – Ele gritara muito alto, e sua mão fora direto no abajur ao lado do sofá. O abajur caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho estridente. Os cacos de vidro se espalharam por todo tapete da sala.

Hermione viu os cacos de vidros no tapete, os olhos cheios de fúria de Rony, viu como as orelhas dele pareciam em chamas, viu como a sua voz era grosseira e sem nenhum pudor. Viu como ele parecia de fato querer machuca-la.

E Hermione Granger o achou patético.

Sempre reivindicando coisas para si. Sempre a acusando. Sempre gritando. Sempre intencionalmente agressivo.

Um completo idiota.

Ela já estava de pé. Os braços se cruzaram em frente ao peito. A linha da sua sobrancelha formando um vinco enquanto pressionava a boca forte demais.

Sua cabeça se movera de cima para baixo, formando um sim.

_E você, Rony, Qual o maldito problema que impede você de me amar?

Os olhos dele se abriram em surpresa.

_Eu...E-Eu..- Ele apontou o dedo para ela como se fosse dizer algo. Não disse. A boca não emitia som algum.

_Eu quero saber: Por que você não consegue me amar?

_Mas, eu amo você!

O nariz dela emitiu uma risada sarcástica.

_Você costumava mentir melhor. O que eu quero dizer é: Antes de vir me acusar de desamor, certifique-se que me ama primeiro. Que age como alguém que de fato AMA. Não como alguém que tem medo de perder uma propriedade. Mas como alguém que ama.

_Como eu disse, eu cansei de você, Hermione. – Ele abriu a mão de uma forma chamativa, como se estivesse pedindo algo. Ele estava pedindo o anel de noivado. Mil vezes patético, ela pensou.

Ela o entregou.

Ele pisou nos cacos quando saiu pela porta. Ele levou o casaco e pisou nos cacos. Como se não desse a mínima.

Ela ouviu o som da porta batendo com muita força atrás de si e chorou.

X

**Ron's Pov.**

Ronald Weasley estava tão cansado dessa merda toda. Tão, tão cansado.

E ao passo que Hermione Granger parecia tão boa, tão madura, ela era tão detestável. Por que tinha que ser tão mandona?

Ela nunca fora a primeira opção dele, para início de conversa. Jamais admitiria isso em voz alta. Mas ela era meio feia. Os cabelos pareciam sempre volumosos demais. E até os catorzes anos, ela tinha dentes de esquilo.

Mas aconteceu que teve um momento que ele se apaixonou por ela. E ela escolheu ele. Ela poderia escolher qualquer um, mas escolheu ele. Por isso ele começou a gostar dela ainda mais.

Ocorria que, com o passar do tempo as coisas não eram como antes. Parecia que o amor não tinha onde se sustentar. Eles não eram amigos. Eles eram amigos de Harry e se gostavam.

Enquanto tomava leite com cookies de chocolate, Rony pensou que brigas não sustentavam o amor. Porque brigas cansam. Brigas doem.

Talvez haja toda uma tensão sexy por trás no início. Mas a tensão acaba e só resta a mágoa por nunca conseguir se entender com aquela pessoa que deveria ser sua companheira de vida.

Ronald não conseguiu derramar uma lágrima depois que terminou o noivado com Hermione. Uma lágrima. Porque estava tão cansado daquela merda toda que só conseguia sentir raiva dela. Só conseguia pensar em como ela erra irritante.

Tudo estava o irritando ultimamente. Sua mãe que não lhe deixava em paz. A loja de logros que precisava de alguns artigos novos.

Olhou para o píres que outrora estava repleto de cookies. Comera todos.

Apesar de tudo, estava tão acomodado com a vida que levava. Com Hermione Granger, com seu quarto na T'oca.

Talvez esse fosse o maior problema. Sua acomodação. Ele deveria tentar inovar. Havia terminado o noivado com Hermione. Precisaria tentar recomeçar de todo jeito...

E foi ai, que Rony Weasley se sentiu um gênio. Sabia exatamente o que fazer: iria viajar.

Iria sair da droga do país e visitar seu irmão Carlinhos na Romênia, talvez fosse a América buscar artigos novos para a loja.

Ronald Weasley não pensou duas vezes. Pôs-se a arrumar a mala de um jeito desleixado como sempre fizera e com uma convicção, iria viajar o mais rápido possível.

X

**Harry's Pov.**

Harry Potter estava tendo um dia de trabalho tediosamente normal. Com algumas papeladas e planejamento para a próxima missão como Auror.

Estava muito perto da hora do almoço e com o passar do tempo, Harry estava odiando cada vez mais esse horário.

O horário que outrora servia de descanso e puro prazer, agora se resumia a uma solitária caminhada ao restaurante mais próximo. A verdade é que por mais que algumas vezes fosse almoçar com seus colegas, ou mesmo sozinho, nada conseguia substituir as conversas diárias com Hermione Granger no almoço.

Eles almoçavam juntos todos os dias. Às vezes ela mesma trazia algo pros dois. Às vezes ele pagava o almoço dela.

Era tão corriqueiro e terrivelmente relaxante.

Mas agora, ele tentava ao máximo expurgar de sua mente a imagem dela servindo um prato para os dois na hora do almoço, ou rindo com a boca cheia enquanto comiam.

_Harry! Ainda bem que está aqui.- Rony Weasley entrara em sua sala muito de repente, um pouco afobado, meio risonho.

_'Dia Rony! – Ele falou com um aceno da cebeça.

_Harry, eu vou embora.

_Não precisa sair da minha sala ainda, Rony. Já estou terminando.

_Você não entendeu. Eu estou dizendo que vou embora do país!

_O quê?

_Vou pra Romênia! Depois pra América. Talvez eu vá novamente no Egito.

_Você quer dizer ir embora pra sempre?

_SIM! Digo, não...Seria por algum tempo. Sabe cara, eu preciso ir. Não está sendo fácil. Ontem a noite, Hermione e eu...terminamos.

Harry parecia que havia sido atingido por um balaço. Não sabia o que pensar. Como agir.

Porque ele estava estupidamente feliz, quando deveria estar triste.

_Por quê?

_Nós dois não damos certo. Nós só brigamos e eu não aguento mais ela. Eu sei, é horrível. Mas é a verdade. Ela definitivamente não me aguenta mais também.

Harry sentou na cadeira mais próxima, colocando a mão nos cabelos.

_Nossa, a notícia, é... Uau.

_Eu sei. Parece que tem um monte de coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro você e Gina...Agora Hermione e eu...Simplesmente pareceu que eram coisas que iam durar, né?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Gina tem sido difícil de aturar esses dias. Ela está muito ranzinza. E chorou por dias. Mas ela vai superar. Todos superam. Não é mesmo ?

Ao passo que Harry parecia mais assustado com toda aquela conversa, Rony parecia ter ligado uma máquina de falar, passara o que poderia ser horas, falando e falando, sobre Gina, sobre como sua mãe reagira a onda de términos, e cacos de vidro em uma briga que tivera com Hermione.

Harry estava começando a ficar tonto com tanta informação quando Rony o abraçou.

_Vou sentir sua falta, idiota.- Ele lhe disse no fim de tudo.

E Harry lembrou-se como gostava do amigo. Como ele fora, antes de tudo, seu primeiro amigo.

Quando o viu saindo pela porta, teve vontade de perguntar qual seria a opinião dele se Harry dissesse que estava apaixonado por Hermione.

Mas então achou seria demais. Preferiu calar-se.

Quando todas as informações foram processadas pelo seu cérebro, Harry se sentiu mal por Hermione. Ela odiava mais que a morte as brigas com Rony. Ela sempre ficara muito mal depois das discussões.

Harry Potter se sentiu um grande idiota de repente. Porque passara horas pensando que o maior empecilho entre ele e Hermione era Rony e Gina quando na verdade estava muito além disso.

Ele pensava nela de dois em dois segundos. Sua vida toda estava uma merda por causa disso. Mas em nenhum momento ele considerara a hipótese dela não gostar dele de volta.

E poderia ser exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela poderia estar terrivelmente mal com o fim do relacionamento com Rony, sem considerar qualquer futuro envolvimento com Harry.

Olhou o relógio. Eram doze em ponto. Ela estava saindo da sala dela provavelmente nesse exato instante.

Ele queria mais do que tudo saber como ela estava. Olhar seus olhos castanhos brandos e lhe perguntar sobre qualquer coisa.

Passou pela porta o mais rápido que pôde, e enquanto corria para o departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia pensou que em toda a sua vida, nunca desejou tanto vê-la.

X

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro de tudo queria pedir desculpas pelo sumiço. NUNCA pensei em abandonar a fic. Só minha vida que deu uma acelerada. Mas estou aqui com mais um capítulo, da fic sem fim. HAHAHA

Mentira, tenho o fim. E vai ser muito em breve. Não tão em breve quanto eu imaginava porque essa fic deveria conter apenas um capítulo e estou acabando de postar o quinto com 4,072 palavras.

Sobre esse capítulo: Tinha uma hora que Ron/Hermione precisava acabar. E minha tese para tal é simples: Ele era grosseiro, egoísta, rude simplesmente porque não a amava de verdade. ponto. Se a amasse abriria mão de suas vontades e impulsos por ela.

Nunca gostei como JK colocou os dois se apaixonando e meio que sustentando isso com brigas. PESSOAL, a tensão sexual passa uma hora e depois só resta a mágoa. SERIO. Vamos parar de permitir abusos de quem deveria nos respeitar.

Eu estou insegura quanto ao capítulo, espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Foi de coração.

**AnnaSWeasley:** Obrigada por comentar, por se importar e se envolver! muito fofaaaaaa

**Luana Evans:** Genteee, me apaixonei por tua review! Fico tão feliz que tu acompanhe essas minhas loucuras! SERIO. E que além disso ainda escolha uma favorita e tal! enfim, muito fofa! E obrigada sobre meu namorado. hahaha

**Lize Suaw:** Eu sempre achei que em algum ponto eles tiveram desejo um pelo outro. Em algum ponto a linha amizade para algum deles dois não seria o suficiente. E o que me motivou a fazer essa fic, foi que sempre desconfiei que a Gina tinha ciúmes. Porque a maioria dos personagens em algum ponto acreditaram que HHr iriam ter uma relação. Como eu disse no capitulo mesmo, é tanta gente desconfiando da mesma coisa que uma hora eles tinham que desconfiar também! hahaha

**Vihctória:** Minha gata poder, obrigada pela tua review! Sempre as amo de coração! E siiim, impossível ignorar a construção HHr ao longo de toda vida deles. e eu queria dizer que A FIC É TODA TUA, TODA PARA VOCÊ. DESDE O INICIO FOI ASSIM.

**Imy C**: Obrigada pelo seu comentario, gostei muito que vc disse o que achou mais interessante, faz a gente saber onde investir, ou mesmo qual está sendo a reação daquilo que estava só na nossa cabeça e depois foi para o "papel". Eu não consigo conceber como Hermione aguentava esses chiliques de Rony. Esses maltratos, por isso esse capítulo, dela expondo coisas de dentro dela, sabe? Uma hora todo mundo cansa de ser humilhado. fato. Que bom que gostou da ida deles ao vilarejo, eu sempre achei que Harry gostaria de voltar lá. Tenho essa ideia que por ser a sombra do lar que nunca teve o vilarejo traz algum conforto.

**JaymJane:** Já falei ctg por review, mas mesmo assim vim aqui destacar que é bom ver que alguém se importa com a nossa fic ao ponto de criar expectativas sobre ela (mesmo que sejam eventualmente frustadas). Eu gostaria que depois, quando você pudesse, me dissesse o que vc esperava do capítulo. Confesso que esse cap.4 fiquei em dúvida de postá-lo. Apesar de ter gostado do geral. Enfim, me diz depois, tá? fiquei suuuuuuper curiosa :D

**DaniDiggory**: Meu Deus que fofa! Obrigada pelo carinho. E é bom encontrar mais gente desse lado HH da força. HH reina, baby! Sério mesmo, me emocionei muito com tua review! kkkkk Obrigada. Me deu uma força sem tamanho para continuar!

**Tarcísio Potter:** Não desisti! e nem pensei nisso! Só descanso quando appartenir chegar ao fim. Um beijo, espero que esteja gostando.

**Lady Malfoy, Carol Granger, Camile Black, Ursula Potter, ALasca, Joana Sarabi, Jamis Lupin, Kevim,e todos os sem account que comentaram, muito obrigada pelos comentários, pela lindeza e por se importar de alguma forma. Eu não desisto por causa de vocês!**


End file.
